nanas new home
by cortez30
Summary: Nana is new to south park she is rich but sad she brought her friend matt with her but they live next door soon they will find out how insane and crazy south park is but they may discover something about each other too
1. Chapter 1

SUMMERY

Nana is new to south park she is rich but sad she brought her friend matt with her but they live next door soon they will find out how insane and crazy south park is but they may discover something about each other too

Chapter 1 new town new rules

Rated M for sexual situations and language plus some self harm

Disclaimer I own no one but matt and nana the other O.C that will appear are owned by 2 others so yeah be advised

Chapter 1 new town new rules

Nanas P.O.V

Hello my name is nana and I am a 16 year old who was living on the streets with her closest friend barely able to feed herself until one day her friend found a 20 dollar bill and we invested in the lotto…we won 100 million bucks and left the shit heap of Delaware…. we weren't uneducated my parents before they died left the school with enough money for 2 kids…and matt just left his parents cause his dad was an ass and his mom well died in the same car as my parents maybe one day I will tell what happened but for now. Let me explain why the fuck I went to a red neck mountain town in the middle of no where 2 word greedy bitches everywhere I turn there were pricks asking "hey can I borrow this" or "hey I love your look lets be friends by the way I need a new car" or even better "we represent westboro church we hate everyone please donate to help us destroy the American military and fags of the world" yeah I punched that lady. Me and matt decided to move together but live in 2 separate houses for privacy reasons…it was my idea. But we found 2 houses right next door to us and I cant wait to chill in this nice town full of…

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A GIANT METAL MONSTER" I yelled

"Haha dude that's insane" said matt

Right in front of use was a giant metal monster with blonde hair and a chainsaw for an arm and tits that would make any guy stare…by the way they are machineguns but it didn't move I guess its offline or something

"Welcome to south park my name is Sharon and this is my husband randy and our son Stan so whereas your parents I would love to meet them" said Sharon

"You a little late for that they uhh rant around any more" I said

"Oh I am sorry," said Sharon

Randy and Sharon left but Stan walked up to me

"Hey what's your name sense you obviously know mine?" said Stan

I was about to answer when Mr. friendly butts in

"My name is matt and this is nana," said matt

"What kind of name is nana?" asked Stan

"Its actually Nancy but I prefer nana" I said

"Ah well ok I hope you enjoy it here in south park cause you would be the first" said Stan

Stan left and I went inside alone matt wanted to join me but I told him I want to just go to sleep so tomorrow I will be fresh as a daisy he understood and the second I was alone I stripped cause well…. I hate cloths they are itchy and annoying so yeah I am a nudist I looked I the mirror and saw my D sized boobs and my shaved pussy yeah I hate hair except on my head my nice red head its shorter then most girls would like it but I don't really mind…

KNOCK KNOCK

I grabbed a robe and answered the door it was a raven headed girl with long hair and smelled of lemon…yummy she looked tasty…oh yeah I AM A DYKE

"Uhh hi my name is Wendy testaburger wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood" said Wendy

"Oh hi you want to come in," I asked

Haha time to work my magic

"Sure I would love…uhh what are you doing," asked Wendy

I took my robe off and sat on the couch

"Sorry I kind of am a nudist only at home but I hate cloths if you are uncomfortable its ok" I said

"No I don't judge hell if you want I can try and get more places to let you be free" said Wendy

"Thanks" I said

I hugged her but she felt weirded out…fuck she's straight

"I'm sorry," I said

"No its fine you just caught me off guard…ha if my boyfriend saw you he might faint" said Wendy

Heart break it hurts

"Oh you have a boyfriend what's his name," I asked

"Stan marsh" said Wendy

"OH the boy with the fluffy hat yeah I just talked to him…. outside with my cloths on so yeah don't worry I don't let guys see me" I said

"Oh ok good I would have to cut that pretty face of yours" said Wendy

Wendy has a fire to her a face that says hi I would love to be your friend but if you fuck with me your ass is dead…. I like that

Matts P.O.V

South park is weird I hope nana is comfy living here I walked in side hanging up my posters and grabbed the phone

"Yes can I get a large pepperoni and bacon pizza?" I said

The guy said it would be 12.95 and that it will be done in 30 mins. Well I hope the pizza is good here that's one thing I look for in a town good pizza yum that and sugar I need sugar cause I am a diabetic not the insulin every morning but the kind that I need to eat sugar on a regular basis it sucks ass but I'm used to it. I hear a bang from my neighbor ha I wonder if nana reeled in a hot one haha she doesn't know that I know she is a lesbian she sleeps with guys but they don't sute her but girls oh she loves them. I snuck to the window to get a peak but all I saw was a black haired girl with a purple hat on…"hmm shes cute I wonder…HOLY SHIT" I yelled to myself

There was my friend butt naked in my sight I dreamed of this day ever sense I met her she knows I have a crush on her but she told me it would never happen so I understand…. but I still teased her with words like "hey nana how can you fit those melons in that shirt" or "girl try this bra on" I normally ends in 2 things 1 she hits me or 2 she hits me ha she loves me though

"YOU FUCKER HOW DARE YOU DO THAT" a voice screamed

I turned around and found the source of the notice that was bothering me earlier. Oh this is the house nana said to go to when I was ready

"SO YOU LIKE BEING A FAG" yelled Mr. scotch

"Well I uh" said butters

The tall man smacked the boy in the face pulled his pants down and continued to yell

"HEY EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO SUCK MY SONS DICK HUH I BET YOU ALL WANT A PIECE OF HIM" yelled Mr. scotch

"HEY LEAVE HIIM ALONE" yelled a really fat kid

"Stop it cartman it has nothing to do with you," said butters

"Wow he looks like he could eat an entire grocery store ha," I said

"OK BUTTERS IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND IF SO THEN….

SMACK

The grown man punched Cartman Square in the face and backhanded butters…that pissed me off for the last time. I walked up right to the guy and punched him square in his fucking face grabbed him by his collar

"Punks like you make me sick you think cause your so cool that you can smack your son around and treat others like dirt well not in this town you wont now here is your options option 1 you let butters live with me" I said

The grown man spit his blood in my face

"What's option 2" said Mr. scotch

"I give these pics to the police" I said

There were pictures of him sexually abusing butters on it making him wear a dress making him smell bleach the burning the hitting

"You wouldn't dare I would have you arrested," said Mr. scotch

Wow is this town retarded he would go to jail not me

"Well then you don't mind me calling 911" said Mr. scotch

"FINE TAKE THE FAGGOT" said Mr. scotch

He went inside and butters is on the ground crying and cartman is holding him

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE I CARE FOR HIM I WILL KICK YOUR ASS" said cartman

Wow what a boyfriend

"Hey fatass is he your boyfriend hahaha," said some black kid

"FUCK YOU TOKEN I LIKE PUSSY WELL EXCEPT YOUR THAT IS" yelled cartman

"Fuck you asshole," said token

Wow this town is getting interesting

"Sniff"

"Butters that's your name right" I asked

"Yyyess" said butters

"Hi my names matt your living with me now I have an 3 extra rooms and plenty of food I can get your stuff but we will have to wait till tomorrow" I said

"Sniff ok" said butters

Butters pulled his pants up and hugged cartman and kissed his cheek cartman got pissed but I told him I wouldn't tell anyone. Trust me we all have our secrets the black haired girl left nanas house and waved to me. Butters and me went inside and went to sleep…it was late

And I had a big day tomorrow in my new little quiet mountain town

END OF CHAPTER

So yeah wow this is the beginning of a new story I will have a CO writer so I wont ask for suggestions this story may seem lame but it will pick up and 2 O.C's will move into the neighborhood in due time so until then enjoy this new story I hope it will be better then my last O.C story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 bus stop

Rated M for language and sexual situations

Disclaimer I don't own the character except matt and nana

Chapter 2 bus stop

Matts P.O.V

I wake up and butters is sleeping on the couch I wake him out silly kid blond Mohawk and even though he is treated like shit from his dad and so far a lot of others he doesn't have a care in the world

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I answer the door and I see nana…(gulp) she has a jacket on with a long white dress so long that she can bend over and not reveal anything

"Hey nana" I said

"Ha day 1 and you already have a boyfriend hehe he's cute," said nana

"You know my type aint him…or any guy," I said

"I know i'm proud of you for taking him in when his dad abused him" said nana

"Thanks for the pictures you could turn out to be a great journalist…at least your source can be one" I said

"Shh don't tell anyone its bad enough you heard about her she will never get around if you spill everything," said nana

"Sorry I never seen her before" I said

"Ha if you ever did I might not see you…plus the amount of tissues might vanish," said nana

"Hey if I want to score I can," I said

"HA not without me you cant" said nana

"Uhh hi uhh whose your friend matt" said butters

His eyes were barely open and he spoke very softly

"Hi my names nana what's yours" asked nana

"Uhh butters," said butters

"Weird name" said nana

"Well my real name is l Leopold Stotch," said butters

"Well that sound a little like butter scotch," said nana

"Haha well what kind of name is nana well besides if you have any kids" said butters

Oh boy here we go

"Aww I really want a baby growing in me but no one is willing to knock me up," said nana

"Her real name is Nancy and she was to be Prego but I wont do it cause I don't want to be a daddy anytime soon all my basturd of the past have knocked up there girls my grandfather his father his son his sons brother his sons daughter got pregnant…you see where I am going with this" I said

"Yeah you would think he would avoid women but he's been trying to get in my pants sense he discovered his dick could get big" said nana

"Oohh well uhh girls are kind of icky," said butters

"I know your gay and your father is a hypocrite he wont bother you anymore NOW BOTH OF YOU SHOWER" said nana

I jumped in and butters used the down stairs one being rich makes it where 2 separate plumbing can happen so yeah hurray. I grabbed my outfit a fluff hat that is primary color of black and secondary color is yellow my green shirt with a skull on it. I looked at my arm with the straight edge tattoo symbol on it promising me I would never drink smoke or do drugs its hard thanks to peer pressure but it helps…. I also see the red line next to it that symbolizes my slip last year I grabbed a blunt and smoked it and I felt like a hypocrite so I grabbed a knife and cut a clean line on my arm. I then grabbed briefs cause boxers suck ass and then some gray pants I was a very VERY skinny boy cause of the diabetes and the fact I lived on the streets.

We got to the bus stop where cartman was arguing with Stan a kid with a huge red Afro and a kid with an orange parka. I looked to nana

Nanas P.O.V

So yeah I am looking at matt and he has been acting weird towards me all day its as if he seen me naked or something…NO FUCKING WAY

"Hey talk to me now" I said

We went behind a tree and I pushed him against it

"Ok spill when did you see me in my house" I asked

"Last night I heard a notice and was worried and I checked the window just incase it was a crazy person so I could call 911…except it looked more like a booty call" said matt

He's always been a pervert but I love him to death

"Ok look I am not mad but don't tell anyone…and I might let you come over more often ON 1 CONDITION this is a visit not a fuck party you touch me your out and we wont talk for a week got it" I said

He hugged me and whispered in my ear

"I may love you but I would never take advantage of you because you are my best friend…and wing man and that's just weird," said matt

We walked over to the 5 kids to mingle

"Ah look its Mr. hero himself ha he's probably a faggot" said cartman

"Hi cartman" said matt

"You know each other," asked the red head

"Hey nana" said Stan

"Hey Stan" I said

"You know her man who are you 2" asked the red head

"Oh I am so sorry nana this is Kyle and that kid

"That poor kid' interrupted by cartman

"Shut up cartman his name is Kenny," said Stan

"Oh your poor too" I said

Matt looked at me and hugged me and we both walked over to Kenny

"Huh what the fuck is with you 2 don't treat the poor fuck with respect he's probably on fucking wel…

POW

My fist connected with the fat Asses face

"DON'T EVER MOCK THE POOR AROUND ME OR MATT OR ELSE I WILL CUT YOU THE FUCK UP," I yelled

Matt held me back and Kyle and Stan was bother scared and happy but butters was holding cartman

"Eric are you ok" asked butters

"Uggh god damnit butters what did we discuss," said cartman

"Ohh yeah sorry not in front of people cause if they knew you were…

"BUTTERS SHUT UP" yelled cartman

Oh my god he is in the closet haha well that's some dirt I can get on him now I need my special side to get evidence then bam I can black mail him

"Ok what is he hiding butters?" asked Kyle

"Well uh it's a secret ok" said butters

"Ok fine I can respect that but if your bullying butters I will kick your ass," said Kyle

I went and talked to Kenny alone

"Hey Kenny is it" I said

"Yeah what of it" said Kenny

"Look if you need cash I got plenty of it you could have a home a life better then being on the streets" I said

"Look I am not some helpless kid on the streets I have 2 siblings a douche bag of a brother and a little sister who I would (and have) take a bullet for them" said Kenny

"Look I am sorry but I used to be poor its horrible" I said

"Ha yeah how about being stuck eating pop tarts every day for dinner having to steal for your little sister so that maybe one day she can make something of herself having to take beating from your drunken asshole of a dad and your mom being to helpless to stop him then when you find out what that is like then you can tell me my life is worth charity" said Kenny

"Ha mine was worse my parents died before I turned 8 I lived on the streets because I refused to go to an orphanage and matt over there still has the scars from his asshole of a father one day when we was 9 he had enough and punched the asshole right in the face and walked out never to be seen again now me and him own 2 houses cause we never gave up for the last 5 years on our own so riddle me this you could A live with parents who don't know how to raise kids get you siblings out and safe or B take my offer and take the money" I said

Kenny looked at me and thought he was about to answer but then the bus came

School time

END OF CHAPTER

Ok well then we found out a little more about nana but who is her source and also will Kenny take to deal find out soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 mysterious person

Rated M for language and sexual situations

Disclaimer I only own matt and Nancy

Chapter 3 mysterious person

Matts P.O.V

"I got a text from one of my friends back home she got a place down here so yeah were going to have a new person from out of town besides me and nana" I said

"Ah so another interesting person" said Kyle

"Yeah question why do you and cartman always fight," I asked

"Well its obvious that he's an asshole but lets just say he didn't like that I took his fame in middle school when I won a trip to Hollywood and punched his favorite actor Mel Gibson" said Kyle

"Ah so it was you who cleaned up Gibson's shit" I said

"Yep cartman was furious and he acted different ever sense" said Kyle

"Ha I thought maybe it was cause he had a crush on you and you told him you were straight so he was not only heart broken but confused" I said

Kyles face was in shock

"How the fuck did you know" asked Kyle

"Come on bro I knew he was gay from day 1 I am shocked you kept his secret for so long" I said

"Well we are in our junior year and he came out to me in 8th grade I just wasn't gay we made semi peace in 10th but as you pointed out I highly doubt he will ever forgive me for what I did" said Kyle

We shoehorned a bit more till class ended and we headed to lunch where he told me that the fucking lunch lady quit so no school lunches till they replace her

"I know someone," I said

"Oh yeah who" asked Kyle

"The girl that I mentioned duh" I said

"Oh ok she can cook" asked Kyle

"Probably the best damn chief in the world" I said

"No one was good as chief" said Kyle

We walked past a list of fallen members of the staff 1 was a bus driver 1 was some French kid and the other was a black guy named chief he had the most flowers by his name so I guess he was a cool guy. Lunch was BORING AS FUCK but I did bomb into someone very pretty

"Hi" said bebe

"Holy shit she is hot," I said

"Uhh" said a blonde headed babe

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to" I said

The blonde head giggled and walked away

"That's bebe Stevens one of the hottest girls in the school," said Kyle

"Oh so shes probably taken by the jock" I said

"Nah the jock has Wendy testaburger and he's kind of a show off," said Kyle

"Someone sounds jealous," I said

"Jealous of Stan Nahh me and Wendy used to butt heads back in the day but now were cool hell we are kind of study buddies" said Kyle

"Ha well ok then I am heading to find nana catch you later" I said

"Have fun oh and welcome to South Park," said Kyle

Nanas P.O.V

Well shit matt just asked me to help him get laid again well I told him to through a party but he was like "I don't drink why would I through a fucking party" well last time I checked chicks love getting wasted and then fucking the guys. Man I need a smoke so I walked outside and behind a dumpster I saw who else but Goth kids I ignored them while I light a smoke…or I would if my fucking lighter wasn't fucked up

"AHHH DAMN PIECE OF SHIT" I yelled

"Well yelling at it won't help," said Kenny

"Oh great its you maybe you want to answer my question help them or be selfish" I said

"I'm not taking the money…. but I might could use you help my uhh friend may want to talk to you in the future if you and him talk maybe everyone can win this fight" said Kenny

"Ha ok I will wait for another stupid hick" I said

"Oh and you want a light" asked Kenny

Damn he's good he better not be hitting on me I might tolerate guys but I don't like them…unless they are being sexy then I will fuck just about anything

"Thanks" I said

I light the cancer stick and inhaled a sweet burning sensation of tar and ash my lungs burned like hell but my stress went away like that I exhaled and coughed a bit I turned around and Kenny was gone…

LATER THAT NIGHT

Yeah here is something no one in the world would of guessed…I am a ninja yeah I know your probably saying nana what the fuck do you mean a ninja dumb bitch last time I checked you were a nudist smoker who likes to spy on people…well that's exactly my style I sneak around houses at night getting dirt on anyone and everyone but its cold as fuck outside…tip for future ninjas don't be a naked ninja with a bandana and a mask around your face. Well I guess it helps keep the visibility to a minimum I don't want to give everyone a peak at my boobs its bad enough matt saw me lucky for me my excuse was uhh I tried to get in Wendy's panties but she didn't roll that way. Which is true but he doesn't need to know that I was fully telling the truth but he's a smart guy he will find out eventually plus he can keep a secret

"FUCK ITS COLD" I yelled

"Well duh your butt ass naked," said batman

Wait what batman

"No the names mysterion who the fuck are you suppose to be the naked ninja of dairy queen" said mysterion

"Has is that some joke about my boobs which by the way please stop staring at or else your nose is going to break" I said

"Ha I can take you I don't like people snooping around other peoples privacy," said mysterion

"Well to bad I am a bad girl and I don't like playing by the rules," I said

I was teasing him cause it will distract him from using his brain if he put 2 and 2 together he might find out who I really am and if he does well he knows what my boobs look like fuck it will be 2 matts undressing me with there eyes GREAT oh well time to fuck him up

"Ok asshole here is the deal leave me be or else" I said

"Or else what punks like you think they can beat me but i'm the hero and by law the hero always beats the villain," said mysterion

"Unless the villain is an antihero then it will always end in a draw unless one gives up," I said

"Yeah well then maybe we can talk," said mysterion

"I'm listening," I said

We sat down and discussed terms and conditions for us both running around on roof tops I cant follow him home and he cant follow me home if ones of us is exposed were both exposed which is a deal 2nd I cant rob banks…. like why the fuck would I do that and 3rd I have to sneak a par of Bebes panties out of her dresser…. I might grab 2 hell I hear shes the hottest chick in the school I want a memento of that ass.

So after some underwear stealing we just talked

"So are you always open with your body" asked mysterion

"Yeah when I am alone I am always naked it helps cause I feel more free with no cloths on then with cloths on ha do you go to south park high" I asked

"Yeah I am the big kid who smokes and gets high" said mysterion

"Ha your not as cool as Kenny is" I said

"Yeah I couldn't help it poor kid is always having issues last week his father came home drunk and back handed him in the face and then punched his sister I wish I could of kicked his as but then that would make me you and I am a hero not a selfish want to be" said mysterion

"If you want I can spy on Kenny for you get evidence of the abuse put him in jail" I said

"No wont work last time that happened the kids went to an orphanage where they were abused to the point of being chained up and sprayed with Dr pepper if it wasn't for me I never would of got Karen out…OH SHIT KAREN I forgot to see her tonight" said mysterion

"Hey we can go now I am sure she is awake I mean shes a freshman shes probably with a cute boy" I said

"Ha not with her overprotective brother she isn't come one time to meet the bravest little girl ever…oh and if she asks you're an angel that's why your naked ok" said mysterion

We jumped from building to building house to house and into a bad trailer park where I heard arguing and fighting

"Oh no there fighting again this time the father has a gun we have to get her out of here" said mysterion

"What about Kenny" I asked

"He's downtown getting high he asked me to keep an eyes out for her while he fucked around," said mysterion

"He's prostituting huh," I asked

"Uggh when the money is going to a good cause then it's worth every penny" said mysterion

Mysterion open the window to a crying teenager who saw her savior her face light up and made me want to give her a hug

"Hey angel…who the fuck is that whore" said Karen

BITCH WHAT DID SHE CALL ME

"Hey not all angels wear cloths have you been to an art gallery" said mysterion

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't meant to call you that in fact you are very pretty…what's with marks on your stomach and right boob" asked Karen

Ah my many cuts I would do to myself when my anxiety got the best of me well I cant tell her I am a self harming angel so I rolled with it

"Battle scars from fighting Satans army," I said

Mysterion just laughed

"Oh well I have a scar on my boob as well" said Karen

"Ah no she doesn't need to see that lets get you to rubies house" said mysterion

"Ruby is out of town remember maybe I can go to ikes," said Karen

"Actually that's not a bad idea the brofloski can watch you till shit blows over I can tell them that its ugly its not the first time she or Kenny had to stay the night over there" said Kenny

"Ha I bet his brother would love to see you I mean look at your tittles," said Karen

I couldn't help but laugh and mysterion looked shocked that she would say that

"Well I am sure he would love to see me," I said

"Yeah there way bigger then mine yours are at least a D mine are barely a B," said Karen

"Hey come on what did Kenny tell you" said mysterion

"Uggh he said I am a women and my body is for me and me alone no man should see it unless he is willing to treat it with respect and understanding" said Karen

"Good now lets get to the Jews before they go to sleep" said mysterion

We got to the house and I waited on the roof of the neighbor but I saw a light flash and looked…it was Kyle from this morning FUCK

"Hey give me that picture pervert," I said

"Dude hell know will I do that your famous plus your kind of hot and I am not a pervert I am a 16 year old boy its called hormones" said Kyle

Great the last thing I need is some pervert posting my nude body on the internet or worse jacking off to it this is why I hate guys to them we women are an object…damnit I sound like Wendy testaburger FUCK I WANT THAT ASS

"If you give me that picture you can have a squeezes any breast for 5 seconds," I said

"Uh no people will think I am crazy," said Kyle

"Give her the picture Kyle," said mysterion

KE…I mean Mysterion what are you doing here," asked Kyle

"I am here to drop Karen off also I want that picture deleted" said mysterion

"Look you and I both know that's a weird request," said Kyle

"How about a trade" said mysterion?

Mysterion handed Kyle the panties and Kyles eyes opened wide

"Dude are these," asked Kyle

"You wanted them I got them remember our deal," said mysterion

"Ok look I am sorry Mrs. here I deleted the picture right…. NOW" said Kyle

The delete button activated and the picture vanished

"I am sorry I don't usually do that," said Kyle

" How many boobs have you seen before" I asked

"Not many that's for sure" said Kyle

"Your still a pervert but your nice but I think you holding on to Bebes underwear is a bad idea," I said

"OH UH there Bebes oh shit uhh mysterion why hers" asked Kyle

"Well maybe cause she has a nice ass" said mysterion

"Ha I will admit that's true…uh plus I could use a pair I will give her some money later by her window" I said

So mysterion and me went our separate ways and I went home took of that stupid mask and crashed on my bed

Waiting patiently for the next day

END OF CHAPTER

Haha that was a long one and I enjoyed writing it yeah maybe some are asking who this mysterious O.C is well if you are a fan of EbbyGothic then you might recognize her next chapter Gothic's O.C will be in the story OH and don't worry I got her permission to bring her to life check out her work its pretty good


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 welcome Annabel

Rated M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer I don't own Annabel she belongs to EbbyGothic so pay her a visit also south park is not mine I wish it were though

Chapter 4 welcome Annabel

Anna's P.O.V

Well here I am in my new apartment in a redneck mountain town I am 21 and out of cooking school so now my next step is to find a place to work. As long as I don't turn into a cow I should be good around the kitchen ha. I turned on my ipod and listened to some my chemical romance till I got a knock at my door

"Who is it?" I yelled

"Answer the door and find," said a familiar voice

I opened the door to a familiar face

"Well nice apartment didn't think of you as a tidy girl" said matt

I grabbed him for a hug and we talked

"Man its great to see you matt it's been way too long" I said

"Well me and nana are excited to hear your in town…. especially nana" said matt

I giggled I knew nana really well more then matt did but I don't know if she told him that

"So 21 that's awesome maybe you can help us throw a party meet some of the kids that you will be stuck with," said matt

"More like future fuck buddies" I said

"Ha age of consent is 16 hear…any chance of" said matt

"Nice try matt but I don't want to hurt you cause I am more rough then you can handle," said Anna

"Ha oh well maybe the town will chase you out for screwing every student in the school" said matt

"Fuck people they suck ass got a smoke I forgot to buy a pack" I said

"You know I don't smoke," said matt

"Yeah well couldn't hurt to ask," I said

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hmm nana said she couldn't make it who could that be" asked matt

I opened the door and a giant lard of fat rolled in and then it started to talk

"Hey matt is the bitch going to score the beer," asked the fat boy

"Look cartman I don't drink BUT I am willing to help you guys now if you don't leave I will not ask her" said matt

"Ahh bitch listen up score us some beer and I will give you a pretty knife to stab yourself," said cartman

He then threw a candy rapper on the ground…oh this is going to be more fun then I expected

"Hey uhh last time I checked I don't listen to fat fucks like you so get out of my house or else your going out in a body bag" I said

"Trust me cartman listen to her and you might live just a little longer," said matt

Cartman just walked out like that ha that was easy then matt turned to me

"Hey I apologize for his assholeness I know people like him tick you off yes I was going to ask for beer cause nana wants to throw a party to get me laid and shit" said matt

"AHH getting laid at a party very original ok sure I can hook you up are you going to drink" asked Anna

"Not even if you pay me to," said matt

"That's my boy sticking to the man and making his own decision remember fuck society and people and got get laid and have fun" I said

"Oh you're going too it's your first day and it would be a slight change of character for you to be social," said matt

"Matt you know how I feel about parties" said Anna

It was a party that we met at I was 19 and he was 14 he snuck in the party trying to score with some fine piece of ass and he got lucky but I got the shit end of the stick and got a mix of puck and blood on me cause some guy got stabbed. Matt cleaned me up and 2 things changed I hate parties and me and matt became close friends

Matt left and I made dinner and chilled on the couch

Nanas P.O.V

I'm in my ninja outfit again but this time I am in my underwear not in the buff so any future pictures wont be THAT PERVERTED but still I don't want to be seen naked. I am snooping around Kenny's house that prick Stuart he is hitting little Karen just cause she wont make him easy cash I want to kick his ass but I cant I cant attack unless provoked that's my way

"Sick isn't it" said mysterion

"Yeah especially when your helpless to stop it" I said

"Well Karen is just about to leave and head back to ikes Mrs. brofloski has a spare room…you have the evidence" asked mysterion

"Yeah right here" I said

I pressed play on the camera and we watched the horror

"I SAID YOU'RE A LITTLE WHORE AND WE COULD USE THAT TRAIT IN OUR HOUSE HOLD" yelled Stuart

"NO DADDY" yelled Karen

"Well too bad you're selling your body so we can afford this house" yelled Stuart

"FINE THEN I WONT LIVE IN THIS HOUSE ASSHOLE I WILL LIVE WITH THE BROFLOSKIS BE A FUCKING JEW AND SPIT ON THE POOR LIKE YOUR ASS" yelled Karen

Then Stuart smacks Karen in the face she runs out the door with her bags ok now we follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt…great jinxed us

"Hello sexy" said a boy

"Yeah nice try" said Karen

"Why don't you come over here a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone?" said the punk

"A creep like you shouldn't be hitting on a 14 year old girl" said Karen

"OK BITCH TAKE OFF THE PRETTY PANTS AND SPREAD THEM" said the ass

He took a knife out and mysterion was ready to sprint into action when…

BAM SLICE

"OWWWW MY BALLS" yelled the punk

Karen took out a pocketknife and cut right into the dicks balls no enough to kill or castraight but enough to scare the shit out of him

"Aww whets wrong I though you wanted pain in your junk am I too much for you…. you know I also bite" said Karen

The creep ran off and me and mysterion just stood there and laughed I guess she heard us cause she called us

"Ok angels I know your there" said Karen

"Wow what are we on Charles angels now…wow how do I know that show" I said

"Wow Karen that was smart thinking" said mysterion

"This little girl don't give out free passes if they want this body they have to work for it" said Karen

We walked her to the brofloski household and I told mysterion to wait here for my inside girl to show up he agreed and I left I hope he isn't that smart that the new girl can show up and act like she isn't connected to the girl

"Hey you must me mysterion," I said

I now have on a blue coat and jeans (no panties cause panties suck ass)

"You must be the new girl nana," said mysterion

"Ah you stalking me now" I said

"No its just weird that ever sense you showed up a naked ninja follows you" said mysterion

Fuck he know ok just act dumb

"Ha well she follows me around from place to place I never talked to her in person she just drops off dirt and I use it how else did butters move in with matt" I said

"Ah the new guy he seems like an ass in my opinion," said mysterion

"Well he's not he's a good guy and after watching this video he will become a good ally…he owns a shotgun " I said

"Well do you have a plan?" said mysterion

"Yes after I party and get in bed with a stranger then I come up with a plan…. will I see you there" I asked

"Quoting men in black I will see you but you wont see me," said mysterion

What a strange character he is

END OF CHAPTER

Well I hope you like Anna and yeah I know Anna nana the only thing separating is the rearranging of the letters…that's why I picked her lol so yeah next chapter wont be up till tomorrow cause I feel like shooting my brains out I am that tired UGGH


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the party

Rated M for language and sex

Warning lemon

Disclaimer I don't own the south park characters or Anna I only own matt and nana…can I stop reminding people

Chapter 5 the party

Anna's P.O.V

So this is what I came too me buying booze for a bunch of teenager's uggh I hate my life right now

"Ok so that will be $150 it must be ether cash or credit," said the cashier

"Oh shoot and I though pebbles and rocks would work," I said

"Mam pebbles and rocks do not work now pay and go," said the cashier

Meow she is being a bitch damn. Well I am walking down the road when I spot a kid in orange walk up to me.

"Hello" said the kid

"Hi" I said

"My names Kenny and you are hot," said Kenny

Wow his suddlty is amazing

"Ok my name is Anna and your creeping me out" I said

"Sorry I was dared to say that line I really aint that kind of guy screwing everything he sees like everyone says I am," said Kenny

"Oh shoot cause I am (wink)" I said

I walked away and giggled at my own tease I don't like teasing but sometimes its fun. Well I keep walking and I reach Matts house.

"ANNA!" yelled nana

"Hey nana how are you," I said

We hugged and matt and this blond headed kid are walk up

"Hey matt whose your friend…aww did you finally come out" I said

"Haha very funny butters this is Anna the girl I told you about," said matt

"Well howdy," said butters

"I'm sorry but howdy matt you're not defending your case if your friends a cowboy," said Anna

"Oh well uhh i'm no cowboy and Matts not gay uhh I am but he's not i'm just his special friend who lives with him" said butters

Nana and me busted out laughing

"Uggh butters here was being abused for being gay so I took him in as my roommate he lives down stairs in the guest room and I live up stairs" said matt

" Yeah he has a lot of books with pictures of women on them" said butters

"Oh my god butters just go order the food already ugh how much do I own you Anna?" said matt

"150 but if you score one of those magazines then I might drop it to 100" I said

"Haha remember you gave me some of them magazines…. and some have been disappearing hmm nana" said matt

Nana blushed and I guess he knows shes a lesbian so I just flat out and say it

"Ok fine me and nana had sex ok happy matt" I blurted out

"I KNEW IT," yelled matt

"Uggh ok fine I am a lesbian you don't have to mock me for it" said nana

"Why would I mock you I mean that's awesome you can get me laid and have the left over for yourself" said matt

"Uhh or I can screw her" I said

We all laughed and went back to work

4 hours later

Matts P.O.V

The party is going insane everyone is enjoying the house.i still disliked cartman drilling holes in my wall and labling them glory holes uggh damn it cartman

"Hey how are you?" said bebe

"Hey yourself how's the party," I asked

"Good but I wonder can I get a PRIVATE tour," asked bebe

Ha nana must have worked her magic but I am not ready for her yet I ask her to wait up for another few hours then I will show her around. She agrees and Wendy who is drunk whispers to Stan and he laughs. I grab a drink of water and then feel really weird I end up in the bath room with my pants down and I look down and see my dick in a fucking glory hole which is being sucked dry I cum and then I wait 15 mins and then run up stairs…to a sexy bebe in her underwear

"Sorry matt I got a little impatient and found the bedroom already" said bebe

"No worry I was looking for you anyway" I said

We then made out for a good 10 minutes me caressing her breasts and her dropping my pants to my briefs and liking my dick. I then unhooked her bra letting her HUGE DD boobs to come out

"Damn girl they are huge" I said

"Ha well I hate them they make boys go crazy" said bebe

"Yep" I said

I bite into her right boob while grabbing her tight ass squeezing it then I move up to her neck and bite into it while she reaches for her condom

"Ok now put this on," said bebe

"Yes mam" I said

I went to unhook the package but bebe already removed my briefs and started sucking on my exposed cock I then put the condom on then removed her panties and she was waxed

"Ahh I bet that hurt" I said

"Nahh it was quick…AAHHHH" yelled bebe is pleasure

I was then licking the inside of her pussy. It's not the first time I ate some pussy but it still tastes weird then I positioned my dick and slowly put it in her vagina

"You ready" I asked

"Matt this may only be my 2nd time but I am ready so FUCK ME GOOD," yelled bebe

I then slowly thrusted my penis in and out she pushed and I pulled then she gabbed my ass and squeezed it so I then went faster in and out I hit her clitoris and she screamed loudly begging for it to be harder so I went more aggressively she then clawed my back I felt the nails digging into my back her moaning and begging for more. Bebe came first and then I did we then cuddled and I passed out knowing that I got my way today

Nanas P.O.V

So I am in my underwear passing out drink because I don't give 2 shits what guys think of me hell some of the girls grab my ass she had a nice red head yummy red heads are cute and in fact a few of the girls followed my exampled and started striping down to there underwear but then I found out it was the drugs being passed around I don't know the name of the drug but this guy named Craig was passing it around

"Shit nice party" said Clyde

"Yeah I agree," said token

I got to know every kid in the school and I looked out in the distance and saw Craig making out with tweek aww they looked so cute together…until Craig went down and started sucking tweek then I was just weird

"Dude what the fuck did Craig take" asked Clyde

"Nothing bro he's gay" I said

"Aww fuck hey token did you give matt the pill" asked Clyde

"Hell yeah he will thank us later" said token

…BAM

My fist connected with tokens face

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?" yelled Clyde

"Nana whets wrong with you" asked Anna

"THESE ASSHOLE DRUGGED MATT" I yelled

Anna then kindly asked them to leave…by threatening to cut them into pieces and burring them in the back yard. They got the message and left I ran up stairs and open the first door I saw it was Wendy and Stan naked having anal sex…oh man I need to remember this so I can masturbate

"OH SHIT I am sorry" I said

"Hey its fine" said Stan

"UHH OHH YEAH ITS COOL OHH AHHH" yelled Wendy

I walked out and opened the next room…butters was inside cartmans ass

"EY SHUT THE GADDAMN DOOR" yelled cartman

"Oh hamburgers" said butters

I ran out of that room and ran into the last door and saw bebe and matt passed out naked in the bed…he seemed happy I wont wake him up yet but he will find out tomorrow poor guy. I walked down stairs and saw Kyle asking where bebe was and I told him she was asleep with matt he looked upset and ran out of the house. Kenny then came up to me

"Hey uhh can you hook me up with Anna" asked Kenny

Well fuck me sideways

END OF CHAPTER

Cliffhanger woooo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the morning after pill required

Rated M for language and SELF HARM

Warning if you do cut or feel nausius about cutting then I apologize it's not much but its there

Disclaimer I don't own south park I do own a TV so I can watch south park…. does that count

Chapter 6 the morning after pill required

Matts P.O.V

I woke up with a pounding headache and felt dizzy bebe woke up as well and asked that we didn't speak of this again ha I understand the whole one night stand gimmick but we decided to be friends cause me and her do talk a little in school she went in her purse and grabbed a pill

"What's that?" I asked

"Insurance making sure I don't have a matt JR" said bebe

"Ahh ok good what time is it also you want breakfast I think we do need to talk a little" I asked

"Sure coffee would be amazing right now also something for my head man I drank to much oh and 2 things one can I use your shower and 2 check and see if Wendy stayed cause she wanted Stan last night I mean she did suck him off in a glory hole" said bebe

I have very scattered memory of what happened last night which makes no fucking sense I was sober all night but I do remember the glory hole…I have to tell Stan before…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY" yelled Stan?

Great too late. I ran downstairs and saw Wendy in tears at her mistake and Stan was red with anger he punched a wall I guess he would never hurt her ever

"You said you gave me a BJ but I never got one last night," said Stan

"I whispered for you to go in the room so I could give you a present and it was practically the same size so I thought it was you" said Wendy

"Fuck I went to check on Kyle he's been stressed out about…stuff and now I can't even find him now" said Stan

"I am sorry please don't be mad" said Wendy

"I'm not mad I am just angry do you know who it could have been" asked Stan

"…. I think it was me," I said

Stan looked at me with both anger and relief I guess relief that he didn't know me much so I probably wouldn't think

"Dude uggh you know shes mine right" said Stan

"Dude I know no offence but she isn't my type ok also I respect girls I have no idea what was with me last night I cant remember shit" I said

"Well you probably drank to much its cool I mean you better be clean" said Stan

The shower up stairs was running and then a scream was heard yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT" and another yelling "OH HAMBURGERS I AM SORRY

"Haha I guess butters found bebe" I said

"Wait bebe stayed…uggh damnit bebe" said Wendy

"Oh poor Kyle" said Stan

"Wait Kyle likes bebe," I asked

"Yeah he does he's been crushing on her for 2 years he was going to tell her tonight at the party" said Wendy

Great I am an asshole now I scored but my new friend loved her damnit FUCK uggh could this day be any worse

"Oh god matt how's your head," asked nana

"Hurts like hell why did you hit me in my sleep again I told you I was sorry for spying on you and Wendy Monday" I said

Wendy went a little red and whispered to Stan what I meant he understood and giggled in her ear she hit him and said "in your dreams"

"Uggh no matt I…found out Clyde and token drugged you with I think molly but I could have been something else" said nana

"Well that explains a lot dude man you have to admit its pretty funny," said Stan

Silence

"You ok matt it wasn't roffies" said Stan

The images of my past shoved me in my ass like a fucking black man the abuse the smell off booze the look of my friends getting fucked up and then ODING I felt dirty I felt horrible…I had to cleanse my self. I walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed the knife

"Matt don't do it please it wasn't your fault" said nana

"What the fuck is he doing," asked Stan

I removed my shirt my tattoo plain as day

"Wait he's straight edge" asked Wendy

"Matt please stop," said nana

I grabbed my lighter with the skull on it and sanitized the knife

"What DUDE DON'T ITS NOT WORTH IT" yelled Stan?

I took the blade of the knife and aimed it towards my tattoo

"Oh my god he's going to kill himself' said Wendy

Then I cut right next to the other wound the burning felling hurt like when you burn your hand on the stove by accident but instead it was more intense thanks to the blood the smell of burned flesh hit my nose a tear ran down my eye and I screamed I deserved this pain I did drugs so I deserve to suffer I don't deserve happiness

"Matt look at me" said nana

I looked into her eyes…her pretty blue eyes I felt her hug on my body it was warm and soft I felt 100 times better I still felt dirty but I know she was worth it…then she took out her knife and cut herself Wendy and Stan froze but then finally spoke

"Are you guys emo or something?" said Stan

"Yes we are I apologize that you saw what you did I will make it up to you any thing you want its yours" I said

"Hey matt where breakfast" asked bebe

"Really bebe you had a 1 night stand uggh" said Wendy

"What he's cute plus I was kind of smashed last night," said bebe

"Ok fine hey do you have an extra pill me and Stan forgot a condom last night" said Wendy

"Yeah here" said bebe

Nanas P.O.V

Poor matt has had a rough past its not my story to tell but its pretty bad anyway Kenny left and Anna is on the couch…with a vibrator damnit I wish she used that on me last night but whatever time to have a little fun

"Hey Anna that was great last night" I said

"Ha nice try nana I know we didn't do it I couldn't get laid last night cause I look like I would fuck them over a dead pig" said Anna

"Ha well I would of screwed you on this couch in front of everyone' I said

"I BET YOU WOULD" yelled matt

Matt and Stan were cooking us girls some bacon eggs and pancakes cause us ladies were treated good last night (well bebe and Wendy were me and Anna didn't get shit last night) and they wanted to cook some breakfast

"So you and Kenny didn't have fun," I asked

"Nope he got a phone call from his sister saying there day was going crazy," said Anna

Oh fuck

I went over to matt and told him to get his shotgun Stan over heard and asked whets up

"Well me and matt are going to get Karen and Kenny out of the shit hole called the McCormick's residence I saw what there dad does to them and I am tired of it" I said

"Dude you cant kill them," said Stan

"Were not its just insurance making sure we don't get stabbed when we show them this?" said matt

We showed them the video tape and Wendy ran out of the house we followed her to the McCormick's matt already had his gun and Stan kept his revolver in his truck for self defense

"STUART MCCKORMIK GET THE FUCK OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BABY GIRL" yelled Wendy

I guess we hit a nerve Mr. McCormick came out and laughed at her effort…. then froze at the sight of matts little friend Miss. 12 gauge (he named her Lizzy cause she is a real bitch) and Stans revolver

"Were here for Karen and Kenny get the fuck back or else that tape will be show to the cops asshole and please oh PLEASE try and shoot us cause I really want to shot this 12 gauge at you face and legally be a hero" said matt

Karen then came out with a suitcase and Kenny followed…he then saw the video and tackled his father punching left and right we had to force him off Stuart or else he would kill the guy and then Karen would be right back into the assholes hands

"Kenny look he's going to pay for this were going to show the video to the cops" I said

"No were not," said Kenny "if we do Karen and I get separated I can live on my own Mrs. brofloski said she would take care of Karen"

"Nope your staying with me Kenny my parents are doing better and your practically family to them I want you to be my brother and Kyle lives right next door you wont be far away from Karen," said Stan

I wonder if Kenny will take the offer…

I hope

END OF CHAPTER

Wow fun times in this story so yeah 1 update today ok I feel very lazy today. And I hope I didn't offend anyone who does cut themselves it's a touchy topic and I wanted to explore it a bit


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 learning the ropes

Rated M for mature lol

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 7 learning the ropes

Annals P.O.V

Mondays are different especially when I work at a fucking school lunch room that has the school bigger then it should I mean what kind of school has the entire 12 grades plus pre K and kindergarten all mashed up. Oh well we used to have a middle and high school but it got destroyed by a bunch of bronies so we just improved on the elementary school. Yeah like a bunch of pony loving brats could really destroy 5 schools ha. Well I have been briefed on the fact that every Friday and Monday I can cook my own original food so yeah seafood Monday and Italian Friday baby nanas favorite shrimp on Monday and matts favorite generic spaghetti on Friday hell he even offered to help me cook on Fridays. This job is only till I earn enough for my own restaurant and I wont except hand outs from nana or matt…even if nana is willing to pay me for my body ha poor girl it was a one night stand and yet she is begging for more I mean I like girls and nana is a freak in bed but boys just satisfy me better one day she will meet a hot piece of ass and settle down with her.

"Hello beautiful" said nana

"Uggh hi nana" I said

"What's wrong" asked nana?

"Its just I was hoping to have a nice restaurant where I can cook fine quezines not heat up pizzas that were delivered from a half ass store" I said

"Well I am sure they wont mind you making your own pizzas I mean if you can cook why not matt can donate the budget and you can cook your own fresh product I mean the last chief cooked his own food why cant you" said nana

Wow that's one thing about nana she is smart…I mean I am smarter but hell that's a good damn idea

"Uggh great shrimp" said matt

"Sorry matt nana comes first so how's Kyle doing," I asked

"Still butt hurt about bebe I didn't know she doesn't know and he's too afraid to tell her I mean shes a reasonable girl and Stan is till iffy about Wendy accidentally giving me a BJ and I am still tracking down Clyde for fucking drugging me but the pussy is hiding from me" said matt

"Probably cause you sent token to the hospital Craig apologized saying he didn't know Clyde was going to spike your soda he even agreed to kick his ass for you" I said

"Nahh i'm cool with him I mean token can straighten his ass out later" said matt

"Uggh still cant believe they fucked in your closet I am shocked you haven't moved out after that image was in your head," said nana

"Ha well the maid cleaned it a little extra this morning plus cartman owes me 100 bucks for the wall damages and he better not think I wont sue his ass for putting the holes in my god damn wall rich or not that was fucking rude as hell" said matt

"Shh don't tell the whole school your rich then you will have more friends then you want right now," said nana

"Yeah well he still owes me," said matt

"Man stop bitching I am sure he will pay if not I can persuade him," I said

Matt and nana walked away and Stan and Kyle showed up next

"Look he didn't know ok just calm down," said Stan

"Yeah well now Bebes a whore so I probably wont ever get with her," said Kyle

"Ha well its easy just do something romantic" I said

"Look I don't know who you are but its kind of personal plus you're an adult I highly doubt you know about teenage hormones," said Stan

"Like the fact that I scored you the alcohol that got Wendy drunk enough for you to get anal and missionary in 1 night plus guilt on her for a possible favor in your future" I said

Yeah I am really smart I hate smart Asses but I love being one ha

"…Go on" said Stan

"Look just talk to her get to really know her hell right her an anonymous love note girls love mysteries and when she finds out who its from her panties will be so wet she wont bother asking questions she will practically be in your pants" I said

Kyle and Stan got their catfish and shrimp and left then it was the weird pervert that I ran into last week great

"Hello sexy how's your day been" asked Kenny

"Lousy it sucks and you're here so it's worse," I said

"Ouch that burned you really hold a grudge over a silly joke" said Kenny

"Yes you see me as a sex object yes I like sex but I don't think about it 24/7" I said

Kenny then just walked away without buying his food

"HEY KENNY WHAT ABOUT YOUR SEAFOOD" I yelled

"Can't afford it" said Kenny

"Its on the house I think paying for lunch is stupid especially sense I worked my ass of cooking it" I said

Kenny then took the food and ate some of it

"Holy shit that's good especially the rice I didn't think you can make rice with flavor" said Kenny

"4 years in Japan learning how to cook helps," I said

Yeah in middle school I went to Japan every summer and learned from the best sushi chief ever I could make shit taste good. Kenny left and sat with the boys and I finished serving for the day sense this is D lunch and I was exhausted but the positive side of cooking for 15 meals and 15000 kids is the pay KICKS ASS I mean damn 1500 a months ha I wish I got that with my last job I will be buying my restaurant in about 3 years if I keep making this cash…. maybe by then I will share it with someone

Matts P.O.V

"Kyle I want to make it up to you how about dinner my treat" I said

"Wow free dinner hell maybe you can hit first base" said Kenny

"Really Kenny" said Stan

"What he could," said Kenny

"Ok but you have to help me get with bebe ok" said Kyle

"DEAL I can make a few calls and get you a date" I said

"No I mean to get her to fall head over heals for me by delivering my love notes to her locker for the next 4 months" said Kyle

Wow ok lets get things straight I score with a hot piece of ass and now I am his slave because I offered to be nice cause I didn't know he liked her so its not my fault its his he should of said "hey by the way bebe is off limits" damn if he said that I might of gone after red instead…wait never mind she just came out of the restroom with guy pants so yeah DYKE haha

"Ok fine but remember it aint my fault ok I didn't know you liked her" I said

"Ha you seem to be doing that will girls ever sense you moved here," said Stan

"Yeah I know seriously sorry about that," I said

"Look it wasn't your fault hell guilt is on my side she will make it up to me someday I wonder if red minds a 3 way" said Stan

"Oh no shes not going to sleep with you" said red

"Woops" said Kyle

"Ok it was a joke red I am sorry," said Stan

"What ever just cause I am a dyke doesn't mean I will screw any girl in the school plus guys repulse me," said red

"Ehh there not THAT BAD" said nana

"Ha yeah what ever" said red

The 2 girls kept arguing over which is better girls or guys (man if she is trying to hide that she is a lesbian she aint doing a good job)

"Well howdy cartman," said butters

"God damnit butters stop talking to me" said cartman

Asshole

"Oh butters you accidentally left your boxers on the kitchen floor," I said

"Hahaha wow I didn't know butters was your type," said a random kid

"He's his roommate," said nana

"What ever" said the kid?

Bebe walked by and I remembered not to brag and also not to brag cause of Kyle

"Faggot why can't you all just go away" said the kid

His name sounds like Jeff or jimmy yeah he has crutches but he doesn't stutter as much like his old friends used to say he did but after middle school he became a dick

"I'm not fucking gay," I said

"Yeah you are you just said butters lives with yaw and he is gay as a rainbow at a pony convention" said jimmy

"He's not gay he scored with bebe last night" said Kyle

"Yeah he did with me and hell he was probably better then you jimmy so how about you shut up and go before you fall over," said bebe

He walked away in a huff and I whispered to Kyle

"Thanks man I promise I will get you with her" I said

Then my phone went off

IM SAILING AWAY

"Oh hold on hello," I said

Next thing you know…cartmans singing

"I'm sailing away  
set an open course for the Virgin Sea  
'Cause I've got to be free  
Free to face the life that's ahead of me"

"uhh whats wrong with him" I asked

"On board, I'm the captain  
So climb aboard  
We'll search for tomorrow on every shore  
And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try to carry on" continued cartman

"hahaha he has something where if he hears come sail away he has to sing the entire song" said Kyle

"I look to the sea  
Reflections in the waves spark my memory  
Some happy, some sad  
I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had" said cartman

"ha who sang it" asked craig

"my phone rang that's my ring tone" I said

then I descided to sing cause it's a kick ass song

"I look to the sea  
Reflections in the waves spark my memory  
Some happy, some sad  
I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had" I said

"ah great another cartman" said Kyle

then nana and red started singing

"We lived happily forever  
So the story goes  
But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold  
But we'll try best that we can to carry on" said the 2 girls

"oh well I guess cant beat them join them" said kenny

stan and Kyle also agreed

"A gathering of Angels appeared above my head  
They sang to me this song of hope and this is what they said" said the 3

then we all started singing the rest of the song

"They said, "Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me lads  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me baby  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me"

I thought that they were Angels, but to my surprise  
We climbed aboard their starship, we headed for the skies

Singing, come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me lads  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me

Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me"

The entire lunch room had a mixture of laughs and applauds….then cartman punched me in the gut and told me never to play that fucking song again then nana sucker punched him in the face and we all got detention

Yeah it was worth it

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah I don't own styx but I love that song and cartman singing it made me laugh my ass off its from the episode cartmans mom is still a whore check it out it's a good episode


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 thanksgiving madness

Rated M for sex and language

Disclaimer I don't own south park although my name is matt I don't know any treys

Quick note

I forgot to mention the story takes place in November its now the 25th so yeah

Nanas P.O.V

Its been a week and matt and Kyle have been strategizing how to get bebe while Wendy is still feeling lousy about eating matts dick so I asked if she wanted to come over for thanksgiving with me matt and Anna sense they are practically my family also sense Stan and Kyle are hanging and her parents are out of town cause of weird reasons. She accepted and we talked until butters and matt came over and Anna cooked

"Ok ladies tradition stats you 2 have to help me sense the women cook for the men weird ass tradition but hey remember how many times matt scored us a turkey and mash potatoes every year" said Anna

"Ha I remember that one year when matt came back…with nothing but a leaf cause he traded his cloth just so I could eat" I said

"Why was that?" asked Wendy

"Oh well before we moved here me and matt were basically hobos for 5 years our luck only came around when Anna found us at that party and cooked our meals for 2 straight years…. that is until we won the lotto" I said

"YOUR RICH AND YOU CHOSE THIS SHITHOLE TO LIVE IN" yelled Wendy

"Well we didn't want to be surrounded by beggars I mean we needed the money those assholes didn't my god the amount of people wanting us to invest damn it was fucking annoying…speaking of which I need a good fucking" I said

OH SHIT I SAID THAT OUT LOUD

"Uhh ok well I mean I can uhh help you with that" said Wendy

Wow Christmas is early this year did Wendy just tell me shes cheating on Stan for me damn my panties are wet already…and imp walking around in them right now

"Wow uhh the bed rooms over there," I said

"No no no I mean Stan is still upset so I thought a good Christmas gift would be a 3 way with one of the hottest girls in his eyes" said Wendy

Wow I am not that hot I mean my god I have cuts all over me I have a tattoo saying non follower my boobs are fine but I have no ass why would I be attractive…. unless shes saying that and lying so no one fines out shes in the closet

"Well ok I guess only cause your hot as hell" I said

Wendy hugged me and I felt really hot and went for her ass but Anna stopped me

"Ok chop chop time to cook come on those potatoes aint going to peel themselves," said Anna

KNOCK

Matt and butters came with the turkey and butters brought a chocolate chip round cake yummy then uggh cartman came…with some stuffing and rolls to cook huh

"Ok assbags Craig and tweek are coming too sense this is officially a gay party especially sense Matts here" said cartman

"God damnit cartman don't make me start singing again," said matt

" You do and I cut you open where poor boy Kenny," said cartman

I curled up a fist but Wendy stopped me saying its not worth it plus butters is too innocent to see his friend beat up (I guess she doesn't know there dating ha pictures will stop that now that cartman blew his chances

"Hey Wendy check this out" I said

I showed her the picture and she just went red and was shocked

"BUTTERS AND CARTMAN…HUH CARTMAN GAY HUH WHAT" yelled Wendy

The news was pretty shocking I hope I didn't hurt her mind too much but cartman was pissed

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I WILL…

Wendy then hugged cartman

"Huh" said cartman in confusion

"Look you don't have to worry I wont tell anyone ok I respect your secret but remember you cant be mean to 2 social groups got it no poor or gay jokes" said Wendy

Cartman looked like he was going to cry like a part of him just died but he understood and agreed

"Ok no one spills this info if someone finds out I will murder someone," said Wendy

"Oh please I knew he was gay sense day 1 I mean the way he protected butter man he was such a great man" said matt

"Hey where is Kenny?" asked butters

"He's over kyles house he lives with Stan and Karen lives with Kyle which is funny sense Karen always sleeps at Kenny's house although sometimes she is in the same bed as ike…. hmmm" is said

Matts P.O.V

I left to visit Kenny and the guys for reasons they all asked me to stay for dinner I couldn't but that doesn't mean I cant tell stories from past thanksgivings

"So yeah I am running down the street a turkey in my hand a fucking lion chasing me 2 cops and a clown all cause I fucking forgot the mash potatoes lets just say I owe bush a favor" I said

They laughed and Kyle asked me to get the kids downstairs I agreed and went up stairs…nothing could of prepared me for what I saw

"CLOSE THE DOOR" yelled ike

Karen was topless and ike was rubbing her breasts…well shit

"Oh shit I am sorry," I said

I waited out of the room for 3 minutes and then ike came out

"Oh my god I am so dead Kenny asked me to keep an eye on her not fuck her shit he's going to kill me" said ike

"Dude just tell Kenny you 2 are dating imp sure she or you can find another room to sleep so things wont get so awkward you don't even have to say what happened" I said

"Well he won't approve at all especially what we were planning on doing," said Ike

He had a point there I agreed to keep my mouth shut if he agreed to let me leave early and he cover my ass.

Annals P.O.V

So here I am cooking thanksgiving dinner for a fat ass a blonde and a little genius that thinks the world owes her one well honey the world sucks ass

KNOCK KNOCK

Nana opens the door too 2 guys one that's calm and the other jittery as fuck as if he's on meth or something.

"Hey tweek Craig how are you 2 lovers doing" said Wendy

"Good tweeks dad is an ass and my dad wont let tweek over cause homosexuality is weird to him so yeah besides that were just perfect," said Craig

"OK GUYS TURKEYS ALMOST DONE" I yelled

"Great we brought corn pie and well some fudge," said Craig

For some reason tweek wasn't talking…. then I noticed the gag in his mouth

"Ok look this is my place no kinky shit here OK" I yelled

"Huh whhats ssshhhe talking about Craig" said tweek

"Shh honey its ok she miss understood you stress ball for a gag" said Craig

Wow never heard of a stress relieve that you bite down on…oh wait he's breathing into it ahh I get it

"Sorry guys had to get ham for those who hate turkey also it appears Kenny's sister is growing up a little fast" said matt

"What do you mean?" asked nana

Matt whispered something in nanas ears her eyes open and she then asked to talk to her

"After dinner maybe but I think we should let family be together today" said matt

"Yeah…family" said nana

I though of those words my parents were in another state yeah they cared its just I didn't I kind of always imagined matt and nana as more of my 2 kids except incest is fucked up so I forget that image I finished mashing the potatoes mixing the stuffing and everyone gathered around for food when matt made a speech

"Well look at this sight we all have 1 thing in common our parents could give 2 shits about us and us outcasts have to stick together for if we don't then no one will look after us" said matt

"Also were all gay" said cartman

"Dude Eric your gay wow congratulations we need to throw you a coming out party," said Craig

"Well I am not gay so yeah speech is nonsense" said matt

"I'm not gay either," said Wendy

"Damnit" said nana

We all just then started laughing on how silly we were acting when I got a mysterious text

**? : I believe we should meet soon**

Mystery P.O.V

So I just won some stupid contest to go to some stupid American town in stupid America I found out I am adopted 6 years ago and now I can look for my original family but my Canadian family I will always love

END OF CHAPTER

Who is this mysterious girl whose the? Person who messaged Anna and will Karen and ike do the naughty stuff behind Kenny's back tune in soon and I apologize for this being so fucking random the time period I want a Christmas chapter in the future for well you know and thanksgiving is a very interesting topic I wanted to try this if its bad I am sorry if its good then YIPPY


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Letters and Canadians

Rated M Language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park or Anna

Quick note

I kind of screwed up with the mystery p.o.v I was supposed to say adopted 6 years go not I found out I was adopted so yeah this might be confusing I apologize

Mystery P.O.V

So yeah I was adopted at the age of 7 by a famous Canadian celebrity for after a charity visit the 2 guys recently divorced there wife's for they were bitches and saw me alone because I looked different probably cause my faces doesn't have dots for eyes but the 2 guys fell for me in an instant and Terrence and Philip became daddy 1 and 2 but there not gay and they are busy sort of and I was a secret for 4 years until finally Philip decided to revile me to the world and although they lost there fame they didn't care they loved me for me and that's all that matters

"Lana are you here" asked Terrence

"Yes T" I said

I don't call them dad or daddy cause I know there not my real parent my real folks ditched me after I was barely breathing ha the medical records stat I was from south park and that they shipped me to Canada in a fucking crate I cant wait to meet my folks so I can kick there asses

"We got a message from the principal you won the foreign program to enter a shitty American school so that you can feel more important about yourself" said Terence

"So Terence we got a note about a Terrence and Philip reunion special in South Park should we go" asked Philip

"That's shit heap town hell no plus were retired…what's the pay" asked Terrence

"5000 dollars ha its pretty small compared to the millions we own but we don't give 2 shits about money anymore isn't that right Lana" said Philip

"Yeah P that's right well your going to laugh but south park is the town I chose to go to for the next 2 years of high school…actually I start during the 2nd semester but I have to leave after new years to get orientation at the home I will be staying in" I said

The 2 grown men looked concerned

"So you're going back huh," said Terrence

"We were afraid of this day when you go back to find out who your parents were just remember we love you Lana" said Philip

I bet after the history of these 2 guys you never would of guessed that they didn't spoil me like rich parents do to there kids they cared and loved me for me

"Don't worry you 2 will always be family them assholes abandoned me so why would I go back to them…. let alone stay in that shit heap" I said

Nanas P.O.V

" So matt maybe instead of trying to score you actually try to find a girl friend" I said

"Haha good one nana you're the only girl I ever liked and you swing for the same team as me so yeah sorry no going to happen," said matt

He's such a man whore he thinks sense he has only had sex 4 times wait 5 (forgot bebe) he's not one but yeah he is I feel bad for rejecting him all those years ago after he emptied his soul to me…hell he vanished for the rest of the day and when I asked where he went he just lashed at me i'm shocked he didn't get hurt over me sleeping with Anna

"Oh matt one day you will find love but until then i'm going to talk to Karen about having sex at a young age and how stupid it is she is 13 years old why the fuck would she want to lose it now" I said

"Shh Kenny is right over there" said matt

I walked over to Karen and pulled her away from Kenny and ike

"Hi Karen how about we have a girls day just us 2 I might be able to buy you some cute outfits" I said

Uggh I hate shopping but other girl's love it and she grew up poor maybe she will like it too

"Wow really ok hold on Kenny can I hang with nana," asked Karen

"Ok just don't get lost and be safe," said Kenny

We then headed to the mall we went to different clothing stores and she picked out 10 different outfits she was a kid at a candy store…then when we went to a candy store she bought more fudge then a fudge store…. yum fudge

"So Karen uhh matt talked to me the other day," I said

"Oh uh he told you about what happened yesterday" said Karen

"Yep he did," I said

"Look if your trying to tell me that I am too young then save your breath I wasn't planning on sleeping with him he walked in on me changing my bra and I felt gritty so I let him grab my boobs it wasn't much we have been dating for a months by the way our secret" said Karen

I giggled

"Don't worry its between us girls you have any questions" I asked

"Well a few 1 I just got my period last night for the first time…I am kind of scared" said Karen

"Oh boy" I said

We talked for a good hour about to women's body and how to deal with your monthly cycle and also how to not make it obvious to boys to avoid being mocked

"Hey you know you don't have to be secretive," I said

"With Kenny I do I trust him and only him the only people I told was you and my guardian angel and that wasn't easy to confess cause I feel like he would tell Kenny but he didn't," said Karen

Well that's good to know

We continues to look around when we ran into Wendy and Stan they were shopping for a new suit for Stan sense they had some charity event they got invited to I did too but I was debating whether or not to go

"Hey Wendy" said Karen

She ran up and gave her a hug I guess they are closer then I thought

"Hey what are you 2 doing here?" asked Wendy

"Shopping her wardrobe was a little empty so I thought hey why not spend a good 300 bucks its not like it's going to be useful in a bank" I said

"Yeah Wendy said you were loaded don't worry I wont as for a loan or something I got my own cash plus there aint much to by in this shit heap of a town" said Stan

"That's why we moved here me and matt don't like spending money we just use it for accentual I mean in the future we might go crazy but not now" I said

"Hey so you going to the charity event remember its for a good cause" said Wendy

"I don't know," I said

"Well me and Stan were going to head back to my place after words" said Wendy

She nudged me and winked…oh I get it

"Oh well if its hang time afterwards I guess I can come" I said

Stan looked disappointed I guess he was hoping he would get laid well he just might plus bonus points with me although I never had slept with a guy before…technically I am a virgin cause non of my toys punctured me fully so yeah I need to experiment soon…maybe a quickie from a friend

Matts P.O.V

I had to tell Kenny something maybe that the 2 are dating and stuff I hope he doesn't get mad

"Hey Kenny you have a minute" I asked

"Sure what's up" asked Kenny

I had lie about what I saw

"I kind of saw your sister making out with ike," I said

"Uggh I knew something was up with those 2 look pretend you didn't tell me that ok I already knew they were dating but I kept it secret hell everyone knows but we decided to wait till they wanted to tell us before we let them know…just make sure he doesn't touch her cause if so he's going back to Canada' said Kenny

"Gulp" I hope he don't find out

"Hey matt here's the note deliver it without her knowing it's from me ok if you screw this up then we are so going to have an issue" said Kyle

So going to have an issue is the fucking storywriter on crack

"Yes Kyle I know just let me do my job I have done this stuff before" I said

5 MINUTES LATER

"Hey bebe special delivery" I said

"Huh what's this?" asked bebe

"I don't know I got this in my mail box saying

_Deliver to bebe Stevens_

"So yeah here I am," I said

"Hmm ok well what is it," asked bebe

I opened the envelope and read the letter

Dear bebe

_I have noticed you from a far and I have been struck by cupid's arrow you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen and I would love to get to know you_

_Love K_

(Face palm) he signed it K WHY

"Wow a secret admirer that's romantic oh I wonder who it is" said bebe

"Are you being sarcastic or serious?" I asked

'Uhh serious. Why do you know who it could be" asked bebe

"Nope maybe you should respond I can probably get it to him" I said

"How" asked bebe

"Well he is delivering it to my mailbox…maybe he will pick it up there too" I said

"Yeah and maybe you can spy and catch him in the act great idea" said bebe

Ahh shit time for plan B

I grabbed my phone and tested butters

"Hey bebe" said butters

"Huh what are you doing here?" asked bebe

"Well uhh I got this letter asking me to pick up your response letter…what ever that means," said butters

"Man he's good," I said

"Well where is it going" asked bebe

"I can't say he wants it to be a mystery," said butters

"Ok" said bebe

She then wrote a bunch of words on a paper put it in an envelope and kissed it with her lipstick

"Oh and if you boys find out who he is tell him to stop on by I am sure we can negotiate some activities…if you know what I mean" said bebe

She then closed the door and I read the note I was used to removing stuff from mail and repackaging it hell I stole money that way

The note read

_Dear K_

_Well honey I think you are sweet come over and let me eat you up _

_Love bebe_

WOW

ANNAS P.O.V

I followed the location of the text it gave me but all I found was a note

Sorry cant meet up trouble downtown meet me next Thursday behind jims gun shop we need to talk about your job and how some people are upset sense the last good chief…was a friend

Ok this is getting strange

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah wow 3 and a quarter P.O.V

Yeah sorry Anna fans didn't have any good ideas but don't worry i'm guessing in 2 chapters she will have her moment but later today were going to have a fun chapter…stay tune till then


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 November 28th

Rated M doe sex and language also some sad memories

Warning lemon (about time)

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Anna's P.O.V

I woke up and went in the other room to check on matt who slept over hear last night school starts tomorrow and today isn't a good day

"Hey matt you ok…OH I AM SORRY" I said

He was getting dressed and I saw his junk woops he didn't mind its not the first time I caught him with his pants down…hell I walked on him screwing a girl once it was awkward but all 3 of us were just laughing although he walked on me giving a guy head and he got kind of mad

"Its fine you have seen worse to be honest I don't give a fucking shit today," said matt

I saw the skull on his leg the brand he gave himself after the first ever consumption…the one nana doesn't know about

"Its looks better today" I said

"What ever it's a horrible memory the day I lost my virginity while shit faced and to a hooker" said matt

"Do you think your ever going to tell nana?" I said

"Why do you even care about my past?" said matt

Oh boy

"Well just cause I don't care about myself doesn't mean I don't care about you sometimes I wonder should today be my last day," I said

Then he snapped

"DON'T BE FUCKING SELFISH OR TALK LIKE THAT EVER," yelled matt

"Remember you revived me," I said

He then started crying

"I ALMOST LOST YOU THAT DAY IF I DIDN'T LEAVE MY WALLET I STOLE YOUR HOUSE I WOULDN'T OF SAW YOU HANGING BY A FUCKING ROPE AND YOU WOULD HAVE DIED AND I WOULD OF LOST ANOTHER MOTHER" yelled matt

He thinks me as his mom

"Look matt I am not going to do that again ok what happened to your mom isn't your fault" I said

"SHE DIED BECAUSE I WAS TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO STAY THE NIGHT AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE" yelled matt

It was 5 years ago today when matts mom died thanks to a drunk driver she left to pick matt up cause he got scared of a horror film the driver hit her car head on killing her instantly the driver lived and I hear just got out of prison he would of sent his regards but no one knows where matt is hell matt changed his last name so no one would find him after he ran away cause of his stupid father

"Matt it was an accident" I said

I grabbed him and held him in my arms like the mother I wish I was but know I am too young to be

"I'm not your mother remember that" I said

"If mom was alive she would like you she would thank you for watching over me and would love how much you were there for me" said matt

We got a knock on the door

"Hey matt how are you this lovely day" said Wendy

Wendy came over to help me paint the house I asked to wait till next weekend but she wanted to start today. Matt was also silent to Wendy's talking

"What's wrong with him" asked Wendy

I looked at matt and he gave me a sign to tell her

"Today's the anniversary of Matts moms death

10 hours earlier

Nanas P.O.V

Its nighttime on November 27th and I am naked jumping from building to building looking for mysterion asking for a favor. When I see a beautiful lady being mugged I jump down and knock the fucker out and then the girl looked at me thanked me…with a kiss fuck yeah. Then a question mark appeared and I looked up to see mysterion doing his batman voice

"You wanted to see me," asked mysterion

"Yes I need your help it's a weird request but I need it," I said

"What is it?" asked mysterion

"…I need to get laid," I said

He looked at me then my body then back at me

"Uhh well uhh…

Before he could finish I planted my lips on his and he must have enjoyed it cause he was rubbing my boobs…man this felt weird

MIDNIGHT

"So here I am being fingered by a super hero the rubbing feeling on my vag the intense pressure of the finger I needed something bigger so I dropped mysterion pants and worked his shaft for a good 4 minutes till he whipped it out he asked to keep the mask and shirt on and just put it in quick so we can move I agreed but my boobs were feeling great UHH man I felt like water…there was some liquid coming out of my pussy I whispered "ok be gentle its my first time" he then took his cock and entered my pussy it felt very weird the pressure was more intense then a toy ever does my big boobs being sucked and mysterion big cock in me felt so good but also weird like what the fuck why is there liquid…..AH SHIT

"Mysterion you didn't put a condom on," I yelled

"Fuck I am sorry," said mysterion

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Matts P.O.V

I hate today and Wendy is squeezing me asking if I want her to warn people not to bother me hell I would fucking love that I might cut myself from drinking

"Matt I know you are looking at the booze don't even try it cause I am not watching you get drunk," said Anna

I love her but I am pissed

"Fine mom" I said

"She is just looking out for you," said Wendy

"Yeah she is my mom of course she cares," I said

"Your going to start calling me mom now huh" said Anna

"Nahh if you want MOM I will go back to calling you Anna" I laughed

"You're laughing that's new," said Anna

Wow I am laughing why is that I am scared

KNOCK KNOCK BAM

"Hey fatass don't bang on the door," said Kyle

"SHUT UP JEW WHY DO WE HAVE TO HELP THE KITCHEN BITCH PAINT WHY CANT HER LITTLE BOYFRIEND DO IT" yelled cartman

"Cause we are being nice" said Kyle

"Well just cause the orphan doesn't want to help doesn't mean I have too" said cartman

I blacked out it appears 10 minutes went by and when I came 2 I was being held back by Stan (when the fuck did he get hear) I look up to see cartmans face completely swollen and red with blood on him Kyle is also a little red but not much

"Dude I get cartman is an asshole but what the fucks your problem" said Stan

"It was a joke a horrible joke but one I mean your not an orphan…. are you" asked Kyle

"…I am sorry I am not in a good mood today" I said

I was pretty quiet

"NO FUCKING SORRY AINT GOING TO CUT IT YOU HURT Kyle NOW ANSWER ME WHY DID YOU ATTACK CARTMAN" yelled Stan

"CAUSE I LOST MY MOTHER 5 YEARS AGO AND THAT FAT MOTHER COCK SUCKING FUCKER MOCKED HER NAME BY CALLING ME AN ORPHAN MY DADS A GOOD FOR NOTHING DRUNK WHO ABUSED AND BEAT ME TO THE POINT OF ME RUNNING THE FUCK AWAY CHANGING MY LAST NAME AND NOW THERE IS POBABLY A GRAVE STONE SOMEWHERE WITH MY NAME ON IT BECAUSE ITS BEEN 3 YEARS SENSE I RAN AWAY" I yelled

The entire room went silent cartman even shut up and then words came out of his mouth

"…I am sorry," said cartman

I swear the earth just shook for about 10 seconds cause cartman apologizing is a sign of the apocalypse

"Wow I uh I didn't know look I am sorry" said Stan

"Dude I feel like an ass now for getting involved" said Kyle

Nana walked in the room with a cake and some candles…. today was also her birthday which makes it even worse

"Hey sorry I am late I…wow uhh what happened here," asked nana

"Emotional walls are being destroyed I feel like I need a drink" said Stan

"Guys lets not drink today lets just go," said Kyle

"No please don't I don't want to be alone this year for the last 5 years I have been alone and I am tired of it" I said

Lamas P.O.V

Well I am on my computer messaging my only friend from south park he sends me a message every other minute and has awesome I cant wait to meet him I saw a picture of him and I swear I want to spread him on my toast and eat him up but he is gay so (heartbreak) but yeah I told him the news and he is freaking out saying he is going to throw a party after he asks his roommate of course weird I didn't know he had a roommate

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah it's going to be a common thing with these chapters 2 people are going to get attention but everyone is going to have a word…

OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kyle BROFLOSKI


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 being a hero has a price

Rated M for language and sex jokes

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 11 being a hero has its price

Ok folks sense we officially have our cast lets discuss the O.C's for just a minute now I do own 2 of the O.C's that you know and love and those are matt and nana. But Anna and Lana I don't own they are owned by a writer and a fan the fan is serendipityrain711 she is Lana she asked me to use her in a future story and yeah she had a cameo in how to seduce and ginger jersey Jew but she wanted a little more so yeah she is now a character now Anna is owned by EbbyGothic she is a south park fanfic writer and I would check her out she has some interesting stories now that we have that out of the way lets begin chapter 11

Lamas P.O.V

I got a message from butters he wants me to prepare for some hostility from a fatass named cartman ha I bet he's a real dick probably bullies him to no end I cant wait to put my hands on that asshole

"Lana we have to talk to you" said Philip

"Coming P" I said

My fathers were sitting down ready to talk

"So we understand South Park is your choice…I hope you know the sex acts and drug uses are pretty high there," said Terrence

"Don't forget the drinking" said Philip

"Guys I am a virgin and I wont lose it there nor will I do stupid shit like that…" I said

Yeah if my dads knew I smoked they would kick my ass also I love drinking at parties its fun I would never get smashed but yeah drinking games are awesome…I ALWAYS WIN

"Ok honey we just wanted to tell you that but remember we are always here for you if you need us" said Philip

"We love you," said Terrence

Anna's P.O.V

I hate shopping I hate people I hate being pretty and I hate it when Lana doesn't get laid by a girl who promised her sex cause then she tries to seduce me look Wendy had her period that night something's you cant change just wait like normal girls damn. Well this cant gets any worse.

And I spoke 2 soon cause when I turn my head I see Karen and ike making out and groping each other. Fuck now Kyle and Kenny are going to argue with each other about them dating well I aint going to be the one who tells them.

"HELP" yelled Karen

I turned around and saw 4 guys knock out ike and I ran toward them

"Ok pretty lady remember me well this time my balls aint going to be cut…but your pretty pussy is going to bleed ok boys drop them and lets enjoy ourselves," said the punk

I then tackled the guy to the ground and Karen managed to escape grab ike and run out of there. But then I got rewarded with a knife to the stomach…yay now I can die with a heroes death maybe god will give me a medal…. ehh probably end up being ass raped by Satan oh well he might be good in bed…I started to fade when a mysterious figure came beat up the 4 guys picked me up and carried me to the nearest store

"Matt is that you" I mumbled

"No its me Kenny stay with me now I aint going to let you die yet" said Kenny

I blacked out…

Matts P.O.V

Its been 1 week sense my least favorite day and I feel amazing its me and nana on the roof tanning in the freezing snow…shes nude and I have a Speedo on…. yeah ladies imagine that image

"So how much sun you getting," I asked

"A little sun its cold but embracing…. matt please stop staring I trust you enough to let you see me so don't let me regret that decision" said nana

"Sorry force of habit" I said

I then got a text

Kyle: MATT WHERE ARE YOU

Matt: on the roof with a hot babe catching some rays weird its cold as balls but the sun has never been more intense

Kyle: ANNAS BEEN ATTACKED

I then threw my phone and it hit a random guy in the head knocking him out

"Matt what's wrong" asked nana

"ANNAS IN THE HOSPITAL WE HAVE TO GO" I yelled

We then got dressed and ran to the car I drove to the hospital…wait I can't drive…. well fuck me

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Anna's P.O.V

My eyes are open to a shade of orange a white blob and a kid with 2 dots for eyes am I in hell

"Hey your awake" said Kenny

"Oh shit I thought I was dead…why did you save me" I asked

"Guys just go let me talk to her," said Kenny

The 2 kids left and Kenny and me talked like adults

"Don't make me tell matt you said that" said Kenny

"Me and him had a deal I won't kill myself if when I die naturally then he doesn't cry" I said

"Well he's on his way now" said Kenny

"Well good maybe then I can talk to a person not a creep," I said

"LOOK STOP OK I HATE DEATH I CARE ABOUT YOU DON'T YOU SEE THAT" yelled Kenny

My eyes shot open…he cares no one cares about me except nana and matt…why would he care about me

"Why would you care about a freak like me?" I said

"Because I like freaks it makes me feel like I am not alone in the freak department," said Kenny

"Well praise fucking cuthulu" I said

He then looked at me with a concerned face

"Your part of that cult" said Kenny

"No but I think its pretty interesting a being of pure evil living in another dimension I wish he was real" I said

"Don't you remember when he came to earth" said Kenny

"Really you actually believed that shit that he came out of the moon because of BP being so retarded…well actually the drilling of the moon would be something they would try but cuthulu being in it is highly unlikely" I said

"He is real Anna I saw him he told me I was immortal" said Kenny

"Well normally I would think your crazy but near death kind of opened my eyes to a lot…. plus I remember you choking on a meatball I cooked weird did that happen" I asked

"Yeah it did I wish it was your boobs that killed me" said Kenny

"Uggh ok look I will go out with you on 1 condition" I said

"What's that?" asked Kenny

"We don't have sex for a good 3 dates," I said

"Make it 4 if you agree with my condition" asked Kenny

"Oh what's that?" I asked

"Don't hit me" said Kenny

"Why wou…

He then locked lips with me it felt great I then grabbed his back clawing his back then reaching for his ass but then I saw 2 pairs of eyes staring

Matts P.O.V

"Uhh are we interrupting something?" I asked

Anna blushed and Kenny walked out just looking Im my eyes

"He's cute," said nana

"Jealous" asked Anna

"A little but now I cant seduce you" said nana

"Nana your like my daughter we were drunk that night ok" said Anna

"I actually don't want to sleep with you anymore I was just teasing you" said nana

"Ok Anna what happened" I asked

"4 punks tried to rape Karen so I tackled one of them and then got a souvenir for it a knife to the gut I am fine but the assholes got away Kenny saved me life" said Anna

I then walked away and went to Kenny. I then grabbed him and held him in my arms

"Dude what's up" asked Kenny

"You saved her life I trust you and I want you to take care of her," I said

"Thanks I appreciate that uhh is this gay" asked Kenny?

"You have a boner," I asked

"Yes do you?" asked Kenny

"Nope so yeah your gay I am not" I said

"Nope BI but I am attracted to Anna right now so yeah" said Kenny

MEANWHILE AT THE LEAUGE OF SUPER BEST FRIENDS

"We have word that a mugging in South Park happened," said Jesus

"We must find the punks," said Joseph Smith

"yes seamen go…..

everyones laughing

"its seaman comeone swallow lets go unload on those punks" said seaman

"wow he just said that I cant believe he said that" said jesus

MEANWHILE IN CANADA

Lanas P.O.V

I am messaging my Pen pal Butters and he is telling me his day

Butters: so yeah friend got hurt

Lana: oh no what happened

Butters: she was helping a girl and got stabbed with a knife

Lana: oh is she ok

Butters: yeah hes cool matts with her

Lana: well that's good her boyfriends with her

Butters: hes single

Lana: hmm well maybe I should meet this matt

He sounds interesting

END OF CHAPTER

Woohoo another chapter and nothing much on summery just review what you enjoy about this story every review helps me write


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 a crappy Christmas Eve

Rated M for language and sex talk

Disclaimer I don't own south park nor the O.C's Lana and Anna

Authors Note

This is the first in a 6 parter holiday explosion of fun and excitement sex and surprises (maybe surprise butt sex or SADOMAIE I think that's how you pronounce it) so enjoy and I hope you are having an awesome Thursday…or Friday if you are in aussie

Chapter 12 a crappy Christmas Eve

Matts P.O.V

I am getting ready for the big Christmas party I decided to plan butters and cartman are finally going to come out to everyone and butters said his pen pal is coming sounds interesting I don't give 2 shits about Canadians except ike he is cool he and Karen are still secretly dating (caught them groping one another nana got a little pissed) and Wendy has been staring at me all night I guess she doesn't want any accidental BJs hell I would eat her out for revenge if Stan would be ok with it

"Ok look I want to know something and you are going to tell me how the fuck did you win the lotto if you are 16 years old" asked Wendy

"Uhh well Anna got the ticket and we paid for it," I said

"Then where's her cut of the cash you and nana got the money and didn't offer her any" said Wendy

"I didn't want any they were the poor ones not me" said Anna

"Oh hi Anna but why not I mean you are behind rent aint you" said Wendy

"DAMNIT WENDY" yelled Anna

"Anna why didn't you tell me you were behind the bills" I said

"Because I don't want you worrying for no reason matt I am fine just need to get a 2nd job" said Anna

"Or how about I give you your gift early" I said

I walked downstairs and speak to the manager Mr. Tim

"Hey Tim" I said

"Hey matt merry Christmas how are you," said Tim

Mr. Tim is probably the coolest manager of all time he hates evicting people and gives people extra time if he knows they are good for it

"Hey I wonder can I handle Anna's rent for the rest of her time here I have plenty of money I can even double it for this month to start she is behind and I am afraid she will get a 2nd job" I said

"Ahh ok sure just put your address here and I will send a bill every week its 800 a month" said Tim

I filled out the paper work and walked back up stairs Anna was kind of mad but she was also happy that I cared

Lana's P.O.V

Well its Christmas eve and my dads want me to spend it in south park with them sense they took the gig and not only that it was a charity event for homeless children so they donated a lot of there money…I secretly looked and saw it wasn't going to the needy but to there lonely bank account god I hate people. I walk to a bar I didn't know it was a strip club and asked if I could get an application even after I found out they asked my age and said I could be a waiter sense I am 17 years old (I failed 1st grade so I will graduate at the age of 19) and I saw a blonde with big fucking boobs spinning around as they bounce with a Santa skirt on topless then removing the skirt to show her thong the guys said its her last dance today and she got extra tips hell I threw in a 10 to be nice I guess she noticed

"Hey" said the blonde

"Uhh hi imp sorry I am not gay I just was being generous oh and I know your not 18 I wont talk but explain why" I said

"How did you know?" said the blonde

"That body is not an 18 year olds body its still in development," I said

"Wow is it that noticeable cause the strip age is 17 I only have to wait 3 more months till I am legal in this town of hicks and fucking pervs I know half the adults here from my childhood uggh its disgusting" said the blonde

"Then why do you do it by the way my names Lana?" I said

"OH YOUR Lana my names bebe" said bebe

"How do you know me?" I asked

"Butters wont shut up about you and Hes right your pretty don't work here" said bebe

"Don't worry I aint stripping I am going to be a waitress so I can have a few extra cash for cloths and shit also books" I said

"Oh you read that's cool I don't look it but I hope to be an author…right now I strip for my momma" said bebe

"What's wrong with her" I asked

"Breast cancer she doesn't know where I get the cash I refuse to tell her but I guess I can use my boobs for a good cause instead of nice sex" said bebe

We talked for hours till we walked around her parents were gone and she wanted to show me around town where I finally met the one and only butters

"Oh hi bebe and Lana HOORAY" yelled butters

I didn't hold back on my hug he felt so soft his hair smelled like bananas

"How are you butters?" I asked

"Oh I'm swell how are you liking South Park," asked butters

"It's a red neck shit hole…it's pretty fucking cool," I said

"Oh well wait till you meet the other guys matt can't wait to meet you" said butters

"Uggh him" said bebe

"Oh what's wrong with him" I asked

"Hes a friend who I happened to of slept with once when I was smashed he promised it wouldn't happen again but still it was weird…especially sense he was amazing in bed," said bebe

Ahh the town man whore…. this just got more interesting

Matts P.O.V

Ok so I am in the bathroom washing my hands when all of the fucking sudden

"HOWDY HO" said a voice

A FUCKING PIECE OF TALKING SHIT CAME OUT OF THE DAMN TOILET

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

"What is it matt?" asked Anna

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT IS TALKING" I screamed

"Well howdy ho everybody you smell like flowers," said the crap

"Who are you?" asked Anna

"I'm Mr. hanky," said Mr. hanky

"Ok I'm out the second shit starts talking I am out of the apartment Anna tell me when the drugs stop so I can add another mark" I said

"Dude Hes real" said Kyle

"HOWDY KAYLE" said Mr. hanky

"Hey Mr. hanky what are you doing here" asked Kyle

"I was just seeing the new kid before Christmas and I wanted to know if he wanted help decorating" said Mr. hanky

"No we don't need your help ok I don't want this place smelling like shit ok" I said

"Oh ok I understand well Santa and Jesus are having a party and you guys can come for a visit if you all want" said Mr. hanky

Great now Jesus and Santa are here uggh what are with this fucking town

Lana's P.O.V

"So butterscotch whose this boyfriend I have heard so much about" I said

"Uhh you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend I thought we agreed to keep in the loop," said bebe

"Hes shy and doesn't want anyone to know till the party which bebe you might want to shower you smell like sweat and shame" said butters

"Ouch that burned," I said

"Hahaha well I am heading to help Wendy and Stan with the decore you want to come Lana we can get the introduction out of the way early" said bebe

"Yeah cool its best to meet the folks I will be forced to spend time with for a whole year and a half of school," I said

So we walked down the road to a house that looked similar to every other house in this town

"FUCK YOU BASTURD OF A FUCKING SON" yelled a man

"Just ignore him butters the restraining order states he has to move by next week or else he goes to jail," said bebe

"Your lucky I can't beat you anymore but I guess that a bummer sense you LOVE BEING BEAT BY A MAN" yelled butters dad

Then butters snapped more then I thought he would

"AT LEAST I AM OPEN ABOUT BEING GAY DAD YOU'RE A FUCKING HYPOCRITE LYING TO YOUR WIFE AND SON ABOUT BEING STRAIGHT AND WITH GOD YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH MORE GUYS THEN I HAVE SO SHUT UP I AM TIRED OF BEING BULLIED BY YOU" yelled butters

Wow butters just laid the smack talk on him and it hit hard cause the…ASSHOLES COMING RIGHT FOR US

Matts P.O.V

I walked outside after hearing noises when I saw the asshole that spawned the sweet butters hitting him crossed the face so I tackled his ass and started punching his. Butters dad had an aggressive right hook and got me good I hit the ground and he went for a curve stop when Stan kicked him in the face and I uppercut Ted him in the jaw he hit the ground and the cops took his drunk ass away good riddance. I knew why he snapped his wife left him and his son wanted nothing to do with him I turned around to see bebe…and wow uhh

"Uh hi" I said

"Yeah hi" said the girl

Her eyes were beautiful

"My names matt" I said

"Cool Lana bye" said Lana

She walked away I was shocked no girl ever was so cold and yet so hot in a row….

"Hey matt I need a doctor I just threw up again," said nana

I'm in love

END OF CHAPTER

Man this chapter took longer then I needed to be I hate being sick uggh especially when the words look like they are trying to escape the page so yeah I will do more updating today to make up for tomorrow so yeah holiday beginnings part 2 comes in about 5 hours so enjoy oh and you bronies…uggh you have brained washed me uhhhhhhhhh


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 shocking news

Rated M for language and shit

Disclaimer it is not Christmas I don't own it…. oh wait I mean I don't own south park nor Anna or Lana

Chapter 13 shocking news

Matts P.O.V

So I am driving nana to the doctor she is throwing up everywhere and it is annoying to have her mess my beautiful car up which cost 100 grand. When we get to the doctor's office the check her vitals they take blood and then they ask a weird question

"When's the last time you had sex?" asked the doctor

"Shes a lesbian" I said

"Well there was a one night stand but the father is a mystery remember the day when I vanished and was late with the cake…. I kind of went out to a party got shit faced and woke up naked with a note saying you're a freak in bed my dick was having a blast bye" said nana

"Well then its true nana you're pregnant," said the doctor

…WHAT THE FUCK AHHH NANA IS FUCKING PREGNANT WITH A BASTURD CHILD OH NO SHES GOING TO BE ANGRY

"YES OH GOD YES I AM GOING TO BE A MOTHER EKKKK" yelled nana

Well she is taking it rather well

We then exited the doctor's office nana skipping down the road singing it's a beautiful day by Michael bubble. So I caved and asked her the question on my mind

"Ok nana what the fuck" I asked

Nana giggled

"Ok look I always wanted a baby I just don't like penises do I thought I would never have one but look at me now Prego with one I am so exited EKKKK" said nana

"Well uhh do you want help raising the baby?" I asked

"Yeah I would love your help on 1 condition…YOUR NOT MARRYING ME," said nana

"Hahaha ok sis" I said

"Ha sis that's new," said nana

"Well we are like sibling aint we," I asked

"I guess your right," said nana

A/N

Ok before we continue on these chapters will focus on Lana and matt A LOT mostly cause they are kind of important but I will have the other P.O.V next chapter or at least one of them ok

Lana's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight you're a taking poo" I asked

"That's right little lady," said Mr. hanky

"…Ok I have seen weirder," I said

"Hehe stupid bitch" said cartman

"OK LOOK FATASS EVER SENSE I GOT HERE YOU HAVE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT" I said

"Hey easy Lana" said Kyle

"Yeah easy" said cartman

"Hahaha well I know who's the couple you 2 are kind of cute together," I said

Kyle and cartman blushed and Kyle just…grabbed my ass and whispered

"I'm not gay baby if you want something just ask"

I proceeded to answer with my fist to his balls he dropped and Stan laughed bebe ran to him to help him up

"Ok rule number 1 don't touch me unless you know me for at least 2 weeks and we are good friends" I said

"Sorry" said Kyle in high pitch

"Ok I apologize for punching your nads," I said

"It is not nice to hit one in the balls," said Jesus

Jesus then appeared and I ran to him for a bug hug

"How are you Lana it's been forever?" said Jesus

Jesus was the one who found me in the crate he was visiting Canada and he helped take care of me in the foster home it was against his code because he wasn't supposed to interfere until the great war with Satan but he ignored that rule and now he is kind of my godfather I know IRONY

"I'm doing great J so what's up with the super friends" I asked

"Uggh seaman is being a whinny bitch and is threatening to disband we all laughed and Moses wanted the place to himself tonight everyone else is celebrating Christmas on mars but I did manage to bring a friend" said Jesus

"HO HO HO" said Santa

Everyone gasped

"Wait aren't you supposed to be delivering presents," asked Kyle

"Shut up kahl you're a Jew fag no one cares," said cartman

"Well your gay" said Santa

"…Yeah what's your point?" said cartman

Wow what a shock but Stan and Kyles eyes opened up and so did Kenny's Karen and ike are no where to…hmm

"Hey guys hold on I will return," I said

I walked to the only room in the house passed Anna said hi and opened the door…oh I wish I hadn't

"AHHH CLOSE THE DOOR" said ike

Karen was sucking him

"Oh I am sorry," I said

I closed the door but didn't leave ike finished and pulled his pants up and ran out. Karen giggled and I was kind of speechless

"Ok so that just happened" I said

"Hi Lana its nice to finally meet you properly to bad it was like this" said Karen

"Oh please I have done that before…. don't tell my dads" I said

"Oh your dads are gay lovers," asked Karen

"No they just are roommates they are like brothers but they bother take care of me so yeah Terrence and Philip the super dads," I said

"YOUR DADS ARE CANADIAN SUPER STARS" yelled Karen

Matts P.O.V

"So do we keep it quiet or do we tell everyone" I asked

"I already tested Kenny he kind of freaked out I don't know why" said nana

"Wow is he the father," I asked

"I highly doubt that," said nana

We opened the door to find…Jesus and Santa mingling with Craig token and tweek Clyde is dancing with red and Wendy and Stan are making out in the corner…

"Ok well party started early I see" I said

"OH MY GOD NANA IS IT TRUE" yelled Anna

"YES," yelled nana

Kenny was pale as hell

"Dude you ok," I asked

"No I don't feel good baby is a scary thought" said Kenny

"Oh god you found out Karen and ike are dating," I said

"WHAT IKE YOU AND KAREN ARE DATING" yelled Kyle?

Oh boy

"Ok Kyle yes were dating I love her ok" said ike

"Hey take it easy Kyle I have known for a few weeks I am cool with it," said Kenny

"You knew," said Karen

"You're a big girl I trust you as long as he hasn't touched you," said Kenny

I started whistling and Karen kicked me in the shin

"Your sister is very cute and funny," said Lana

I went full on drool mode I never felt this way about anyone except nana and this Lana girl was beautiful…oh and Santa and Jesus why are they here

"Ok Jesus how are you I guess the end is here what do we do" I asked

Everyone started laughing

"Judgment day isn't here I may happen while obama is in office cause Hes a dumb ass but no its not judgment day" said Jesus

Lana's P.O.V

Wow matt is kind of cute but I cant let him know that I think Hes cute cause if so then he will have me wrapped around his fingers and sex will be way too early and I want to stay a virgin for a while. I decided to get advice

"Hey butters can I talk to you in privacy" I said

"Oh ok what's up," asked butters

"I know matt likes me but I am afraid he will jump to the sex WAY TO EARLY and I like him too but I don't want him to know that I know he likes me cause I know that he doesn't know that I know that he likes me what should I do" I said

"If he touches you I will hurt him" said butters

"Uggh look butterscotch I love you but don't be a brother be a friend," I said

"Haha could you imagine us siblings" said butters

Well then I would know who my family was

END OF CHAPTER

Yes it ended on a shitty note sue me and the 2 chapters was in a 3 day time span so yeah oh and hahaha Kenny knows who the father is and he is fucked will he spill the beans or will things get awkward in the future when Anna finds out the fathers ID is muhahahaha oh and Christmas is next YAYAYAYAYA


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Christmas morning craziness

Rated M for sexual flashbacks and language

Warning lemon

Disclaimer I don't own stuff the end

Chapter 14 Christmas morning craziness

Nanas P.O.V

I woke up in my bed sour as hell and smelled and felt sticky…oh I know what that means rough sex last night. I looked over and found a note.

Dear nana

_Thank you for last night I normally would never imagine sleeping with women but I loved it and Stan did too oh and congrates on the baby hopefully the little guy wasn't hurt _

_Love Wendy_

_P.s this is a 1 time thing ok_

Ahh now I remember that night

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

"Ok so I wonder what I will call the baby if it's a girl Emily if a boy uhh trey" I said

"Ha a little early for names huh" said matt

"Hey where is Kyle?" I asked

"I don't know bebe left and he was upset sense he didn't get to tell her so Hes probably getting drunk," said matt

"Hey nana can you come with me" said Wendy

I walked over to her and she whispered for me to get Stan in exactly 10 minutes and meet her over to my room…. oh I am excited

10 minutes later

"Hey Stan follow me for a sec I need to ask you a question" I said

Stan then walked with me to my room and…wow I opened the door to find Santa's naughty helper

"Hey Stan you have been naughty and it will take 2 girls to punish you tonight" said Wendy

She had a bra and panties shaped like Santa's robe with a Santa hat on my panties were wet just staring at her C cups boob just barely contained in that B cup bra oh god she was teasing me and Stan definitely was hard sense I looked down to his cock sticking out of his pants and for some reason I was curious of the taste I looked at Wendy and she gave me permission so I put his big dick in my mouth and deep throated it (I used to practice on dildos all the time for the thrill) and he breath heavy while Wendy took his shirt off and kissed him I stopped when he was about to cum and removed his pants then I stripped down to my naked body all toned and sexy he reached for my boobs but Wendy got in front of him and grabbed them (oh baby) then she kissed me and I was in heaven then the door opened

"Hey nana you have any…. HOLY SHIT" yelled Clyde

"GET THE FUCK OUT ASSHOLE) yelled Stan

Clyde then left and me and Wendy laughed…then I felt a tongue hit up against my cookie jar it felt good

"Oh Wendy I hope you like sweets" I said

Stan then kissed my lips I let him telling him that I may not be interested in him but I would let him have a little fun with me I did set….

"OH WENDY RIGHT THERE AHHH UHHH" I moaned

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Stan

"Ok rule 1 missionary only and I may not moan for you Stan because I don't like guys," I said

"Haha then how do you have a baby cooking?" said Stan

"Drunk night…AHHH…easy Wendy oh wait right there oh shit harder oh grab my vibrator please AHHHHHHHH," I moaned louder

Wendy grabbed the toy and massaged my clit with it while licking the wall of the vag

"Ok like I was saying drunk me just excepted the guy so yeah sorry no fun for me from you" I said

"I wont touch you nana I mean you gave me a BJ I am cool plus it more hot to see Wendy eat you out" said Stan

Wendy then left me and threw Stan on the bed removed her bra and attacked Stan with kisses and hickies but her ass was still covered so I removed her panties and licked her ass

A/N yes nana like licking ass lol

"Oh shit nana that feels good where did you learn that," asked Wendy getting a condom out for Stan

"Oh I have slept with at least 4 women where I came from and ass tastes good," I said

Stan then entered Wendy's ass and I licked her pussy the taste of her vag was weird and wet but it was good her moans made me wet and I fingered my self while my other hand grabbed my vibrator and used it on Wendy who was moaning even more then I did when she used it on me oh god this was amazing. Then Stan when in her vagina I was left out when I decided to play a joke I took my dildo added some lube and put it in stans ass…. he didn't mind it now I am scared

"Uhh Stan you have a dildo in you ass aint you uncomfortable" I asked

"Uhh yeah I am but Wendy likes it so I will suffer just don't use a strap on in fact OWWW get it out please," said Stan

I listened and removed the dildo then Stan finished inside Wendy then whispered something to her she giggled and then Stan held me down

"Hey what's going on?" I asked

Wendy left and Stan was kissing me I didn't mind but I told him no sex with me…then Wendy came back with a strap on….

"Oh fuck yeah GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT WENDY," I yelled

She shoved the thing in me the pressure felt amazing and I moaned and screamed

"HARDER BITCH" I yelled

She increased speed and then flipped me over the pressure intensified as my tight asshole was being fucked over and over I came and then we all just laid there…and I fell asleep

PRESENT DAY

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NANA…oh I am sorry you're naked," said matt

MATTS P.O.V

I saw nanas body again I am used to it but she isn't but she isn't mad this morning

"Hey matt let me shower first then…BLARG" said nana

Nana threw up all over the floor poor nana her morning sickness is getting worse

"You ok" I asked

"Yeah just give me the pills the doctor prescribed," said nana

Time passed and nana got her PHs on and walked out of the room. We each bought each other 2 gifts for each other and 1 for our new friends Anna we also got 2 (I already got her 1 so I only have 1 for her) as tradition that we just started we get 1 joke gift and 1 serious gift we joke on the joke gift

"Ok here you go," said nana

It was…the my little pony friendship is magic…. complete box set season 1 through 3 sense 4 I hear isn't out yet

"Gee thanks," I said

"Haha I know you LOVE THE SHOW" said nana

Yeah I hate the show with a passion but she wants me to watch it sense she kind of likes it…that and adventure time which we both love

"Ok so what's this… a Antonio Banderas sex doll…you shouldn't have" said nana

"it's the greatest toy for every kid" I said

we both laughed then was the serious gifts

"THE ENTIRE DR WHO COLLECTORS PACK EVERY EPISODE OF TIME AND SPACE THANKS" I yelled

I grabbed her in a hug I allways wanted to see the entire show but never could sense I was poor I was planning on buying it but never thought to sense netflix has it for only 10 a month free for the first month…..lol ads in a fic haha wait did I break the 4th wall

"hey wow that amazing a new bra that actually feels like skin and a new outfit from my favorite anime death note thanks matt that was both sweet and awkward" said nana

"oh trust me it was weird the women thought I was a pervert for buying a bra I just told them that I matched my eyes so I just HAD TO GET IT" I said

"haha it does match but cloths is cool but I am a guy at heart you should of…hey we said 2 only why is there a 3rd gift" asked nana

"oh it comes with the outfit….oh noticed no panties I know you so well huh" I said

"yeah I guess….no you didn't the entire series of death note dubbed or subbed" said nana

"yeah its your absolute favorite anime of all time it also comes with a death note notebook" I said

"muhahahaha I might just use it on people" said nana

"can my dad be your first victim" I said

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I answered the door to 3 guys in suits

"matthew (BEEP)" said the agent

oh fuck how did they find me

"your dad is looking for you for the last 3 years…your introuble young man" said the 2nd agent

oh fuck me sideways and call me tiffany…..i just got fucked over

END OF CHAPTER

BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMM oh shit matt has been founded what will happen well I want to thank my CO writer serendipityrain711 for some amazing ideas…..They will be relevant next chapter and Ebby gothic for Anna and you all for the amazing support this has nothing to do with anything I just wanted to thank you for nothing

MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS HAHAHA


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 lana's worst morning

Rated M for some nudity and language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park nor Lana or Anna

Chapter 15 lana's worst morning

Lana's P.O.V

I woke up with a pounding head ache and some pain in my lower region I guess I am on my period cause there is a little bit of blood…. but I am naked I do sleep in the buff sometimes…

"AHHHHH" I yelled

"Wah what happened…. oh shit we didn't" said Kyle

Yep by the looks of it Kyle and me had drunk sex and he tells me he was a virgin again so yeah my dads are going to kill me

"My dads are going to kill me," I said

"Your dads are gay…. cool" said Kyle

"1st shut up 2nd there not gay they are best friend Terrence and Philip imp sure you heard of them and 3rd what do we do," I asked

"YOUR THERE DAUGHTER wait there had a daughter and don't worry I am not happy ether I was joking last night I like bebe but I guess she left early but no way I am getting with her especially sense matt likes you and I fucked him over so bebe wont like me I am sorry I slept with you I remember you mentioning you're a virgin uggh what now" said Kyle

Oh man he is so sweet I mean there have been worse situations he used protection and he even offered me breakfast

"Ok I could eat I will jump in the shower and we can leave" I said

"No I will cook you food…sense were in my house wow you were willing to sleep with me" said Kyle

The door opened and it was his brother

"Another day of Hanukah …oh shit I am sorry Kyle I didn't know…you were good enough to score" said ike

"Fuck you bro is mom and dad up," asked Kyle

I have the blanket wrapped around me but Kyle is just standing there junk out and everything haha

"Dude 1 put that away and 2 they left earlier don't worry they don't know about her they wont be back till tonight when we light the last candle (quick note: Christmas is the last light right or is it the 2nd to last)" said ike

"Ok well if you boys will excuse me I will hit the shower…" I said

DING DONG

Kyle ran down stairs to see bebe I over heard their convo

"Hey how was you and lana's night you both told me you were here I just brought her some of my cloths I am off today and wanted to know if you 2 are going to Wendy's house for the gift exchange" said bebe

Hmm she knew

"HEY BEBE CAN YOU COME UP HERE" I yelled

Bebe then enter the bathroom me naked but I saw her so yeah who cares

"Oh nice body D cups are sexy me I am DD but yeah who cares" said bebe

"Yeah yeah boobs I just lost my virginity to a guy I just met uggh he is so sweet though I would just hug him but that weird and I am a girl and she is a guy sjh" I rambled

"Lana calm down its your virginity not a big test your fine I lost mine in a one night stand yeah it sucked but think of it this way first time sucks the next time will be more fun" said bebe

I hugged her and then jumped in the shower

"Haha well your boobs felt great" said bebe

"You gay cause guys love you," I said

"Haha no me and Wendy joke around all the time we showered together more then any normal friends do close to a girl friend she is but I like penis so yeah oh and did you hear Stan and Wendy last night man they went at it I was in the bathroom reading my new letter I got from my admirer and I thought I heard nana but she wasn't out there lol" said bebe

"Wow I don't remember shit last night," I said

"Ahh blacked out drunk I see," said bebe

ANNAS P.O.V

I woke up with Kenny in my arms I let him and Karen stay the night and me and Kenny didn't have sex cause I love making him wait so when he does fuck me he will take his aggression on my vaginia OH SHIT THAT WILL FEEL GOOD

Knock knock

"Hey uhh Anna do you have a bigger bra on mine is too small oh and CHRISTMAS" yelled Karen

She was topless B cups maybe BB sized now (lucky I went shopping)

"Yeah honey I bought some gifts for you one of them is more bras," I said

I reached over and grabbed an extra pair she put it on hugged me then I smacked Kenny's ass to wake up

"Huh what oh merry Christmas Karen nice bra uggh put a shirt on and open your presents" said Kenny

I gave Kenny a box

"Oh you shouldn't have what is it," said Kenny

"It's a electric razor you said you shave your face and you can't afford razor blades so here" I said

"Thanks here" said Kenny

It was a necklace that said my name it was sweet. I kissed him and we walked in the living room to watch Karen open up her present there was cloths makeup a doll a…. taser

"Kenny why the fuck did you buy her a fucking taser," I asked

"Haha wasn't me," said Kenny

"Yeah my guardian angel got it for me" said Karen

Guardian angel ha I guess Kenny gave it to her in his MYSTERION OUTFIT…..yes I went in his closet and saw the outfit I also am smart enough to know that nana doesn't get drunk she has her own outfit and is a thief and Kenny is most likely the father of her child…I'm not mad but I will call him out when he tells me which is going to be a long time uggh

I then got a text from matt

Matt: CODE RED CODE RED THE POPO FOUND ME

Anna: huh what happened?

Matt: the FBI FOUND ME

Anna: OH SHIT I AM ON MY WAY

"Kenny we have to go I'm sorry but I don't trust guys in my house alone so yeah follow me if you want to live and we need to get to matt NOW" I yelled

I then started to panic me and matt prepared for this day…but we don't know any lawyer

"Hey do you know a lawyer?" I asked

"Oh shit what did matt do," asked Kenny

"The FBI found him and are going to take him back to his abusive dad and worse his dad can claim his money sense he is underage in the state of Maryland" I said

"Ok start from the beginning" said Kenny

I then spent the drive explaining to Kenny the situation with matt the finding him on the streets his mom and also Hes considered dead in the state of Maryland…and in Kentucky he is a sate hero for some reason. We got to the cops and met with Mr. brofloski

"Hey you seen my son anywhere" asked Mr. brofloski

"No Hes probably at Wendy's house getting ready for the party" I said

"Ok well now I am representing your legal child" said Mr. brofloski

"Yes he doesn't know but I legally adopted him 1 year ago before he got his riches I have been taking care of him at a distance because we are so close to the same age only 5 years apart but now I need you to A get me in court and B help me tell him cause its going to be a fucking shock" I said

He agreed and we walked in the room

"Hey son" I said

"Ha yeah I wish" said matt

"Well…wish granted a year ago cause matt…I am your legal mother" I said

Oh boy here we go

END OF CHAPTER

Short but we don't need to drag everything out OH and I just got inspiration so yeah longer Christmas chapters lol and new years may not happen (who gives 2 shits about new years haha) so yeah wow a court date may come so yeah LETS GET READY TO TESTIFY

Also thank you serendipityrain711 AKA the real Lana you are a genius


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: merry Christmas mom?

Rated M for language and some violence

Some violence if abuse makes you uneasy then tread lightly

Disclaimer do I have to explain lol I don't own shit

Chapter 16: merry Christmas Mom?

Matts P.O.V

"Anna you're my mom but how when" I asked

"Remember that month when you lived with me well a cop asked if we were uhh lovers and I said no…. he found your used condom so I was questioned but lucky for me the girl you slept with was the cops daughter…yeah not good for you but for me and after that day I wanted to protect you from ridicule but keep it a secret from you so I adopted you and well forged your name on the adoption papers well not forged just you signed them half awake and well I own you now so yeah do you hate me" asked Anna

"No I don't I think I love you but I wish you told me then I wouldn't of had that phase 3 months ago eww just thinking about that now uggh" I said

She looked at me and giggled and Kenny was kind of shocked

"So do I call you dad" I joked

"Haha nope SON hahaha" said Kenny

We all laughed

Nanas P.O.V

I ran to my house for it I needed to find it for it is matts only hope to not go back with that monster ever sense I met matt the day after he ran he has had my back and now I will have hers…I got to my house only to find Wendy bebe Kyle Stan and Lana laughing and talking

"Oh I forgot the party is cancelled I need to finds my emergency box matt is in jail and I need to make sure he doesn't get sent back to Maryland" I said

"Woo woo slow down what happened" said Wendy

"MATTS ASSHOLE OF A FATHER IS COMING TO CLAIM HIM and I need my camera in the box to make sure he can't get him" I said

"Oh shit ok guys spread out and search for nanas camera," said Wendy

We all looked and after a good 10 minutes we found it

"So what's on the camera?" asked Wendy

"You want to see," I asked

"Yes"-said Wendy

I showed her the horrible pictures…of matts bruises the marks the burns the cuts his face his back…. uggh his junk she didn't laugh in fact she cried a little Stan was ready to start a lynch mob to kill matts dad…yeah nope that's dumb

SOME TIME LATER NANA AND THE CREW LEFT THE HOUSE AND REACHED THE POLICE OFFICE THEY ARE CURRENTLY OUTSIDE

Matts P.O.V

"So Mr. brofloski do we have a case" I asked

"Well he still can claim you she can fight but he has the upper hand sense she only adopted you and he is you biological father," said Gerald

"He abused him though," said Anna

"Do you have proof which is almost impossible after 4 years" said Gerald

"I have proof sir," said nana

Nana came in the room with Wendy, bebe, Kyle, Stan, and blahuha

"Uh hi uhh lll" I stuttered

"Lana" said Lana

"Yeah Lana uh how are you" I said

She ignored me and Kyle just looked really guilty as if he…

"No" I said

"I'm sorry I woke up with her," said Kyle

Well my closest friend in this town just backstabbed me with the girl I like…. I should be pissed but I am not I think its hilarious

"Hahaaha" I said

"What's funny?" asked Kyle

"Were even bro" I said

Kyle looked and laughed we both laughed

"Yeah I guess we are," said Kyle

"So let's make a deal help me with Lana I will help you with bebe" I said

"Deal" said Kyle

A/N

WARNING ABUSE BEGINS HERE

"MATT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" said dad

Oh fuck me I'm going to kill someone

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" I said

"YOU ARE A WEAK ASSBAG SENSE YOUR MOTHER DIED IT WAS YOUR FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT SO GET OVER HERE LIKE A TOUGH GUY OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU" said dad

"Actually sir you don't have the rights to him these pictures show him hurt starved burned and assaulted by you sense the dates match him vanishing it looks like he was escaping you but didn't know where to go so here is our deal leave or go to jail" said Gerald

"LOOK HERE ASSHOLE HE IS MY SON I OWN HIM NO ONE ELSE DOES SO BACK OFF" said dad

"I OWN HIM," said Anna

"Ha shut up whore," said dad

I then got in his face

"DON'T CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE," I yelled

His fist connected with my face and he yelled

"SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER ASSHOLE" said dad

Then Anna tackled dad clawing his face punching then he slapped her across the face she hit the ground

"ANNA" I yelled

Nana ran to her Stan was ready to fight and charged at him but met a fist to the face Kyle jumped on his back and was thrown crossed the room then Karen with a taser hit him with it but he shook it off and slapped her…then Kenny came in fists ready for a fight left hook right hook dad blocked and attacked back hit left and right kick then knocked Kenny down the cops then took dad out of the building

"I WILL SUE YOUR ASS YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE" yelled dad

Oh now the truth comes out he's going to lose but what ever

Nanas P.O.V

"Ok Anna you're not hurt is you…BLARG"

I threw up on Anna then I ran to the bathroom and threw up more of my stomach I felt miserable. I came out and apologized

"Hey its fine nana I know your little fella is messing with your stomach just take it easy ok" said Anna

"Your not my mom are you" I asked

"FUCK THAT HAHA I am not being a grandmother" said nana

"Wow thanks," said nana

"So are you ok?" asked Lana

"Yeah that asshole hasn't seen the last of me matts my boy now not his" said Anna

Lana's P.O.V

Wow after all that shit the cops let matt go and we all went to nanas house with some police protection from the biggest asshole in the world

"Some party" I said

"Yeah I know right hey tweek slow dance," said Craig

A bunch of couples started dancing I ran to matt he needed some attention

"Ok look dance and we can talk no funny business got it," I said

He excepted and we danced he actually can dance really well I felt like a little girl or an average girl my age

I think I am in love

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah sorry for all the short chapters but I hate typing a lot especially sense I am updating a lot today so yeah dad is an ass but my real dad I love to death so yeah this is fiction and an abusive father is a good edge with this kind of story I don't know how long this story will be because it is so am


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 gifts…. and scars

Rated M for language and sex

Warning a lemon scene…thanks co writer

Disclaimer I don't own South Park or Anna and Lana

Chapter 17 gifts…. and scars

Matts P.O.V

The party is going great the guests have a gift exchange with each other last week 2 pars were picked out of a hate everyone except token got picked token said he couldn't make it he was out of town on Christmas this year and everyone had a partner Anna and nana got picked and me and Kenny got picked I didn't know what Kenny would like he lived with Stan so they share a lot but I guess him having his own mobile device would be cool so I got him a smart phone prepaid no strings attached…he got me a hustler magazine…..fucking great

"Uhh a hustler really" I said

"Look in the book bro" said Kenny

"I kind of don't want too…and I think the cover is wrong…OH GOT IT'S A PLAY GIRL WHAT THE FUCK KENNY" I yelled

Everyone laughed and Kenny face palmed

"JUST OPENED THE DAMN BOOK" yelled Kenny

I opened it to find a…100-dollar outback steakhouse gift card sweet

"Dude awesome," I said

"Yeah there is a method for my madness," said Kenny

"…Yeah there is a naked farm boy right here bro," I said

Wendy and bebe looked and got wet looking at the guy…kissing a pole what the fuck…

Red and bebe exchanged gifts and red got a cool punching bag which red loved sense she is a tough brute who doesn't do girly…. and red got bebe a sexy lingerie which made most of the guys drool but Kyle had a puddle on the ground and blushed Wendy then whispered something to me

"Is what Stan said true is he head over heals for her oh and merry Christmas" said Wendy

"Yep" I said

Then Wendy got Kyle something it was a book series called devergent he liked it ha Stan got him deliverance earlier (he is his best friend of course he got him a gift mostly for Hanukah)

"Wow Wendy thanks I wanted to read this series but I didn't have time to get it," said Kyle

He then hugged Wendy and whispered something but I still heard it

"Remember not to tell bebe I am the admirer," said Kyle handing Wendy her gift

"Oh trust me she is pretty dumb when it comes to secrets…OH MY GOT EKKKK" yelled Wendy

I was a VIP pass to some environmental conference it also guarantees 2 questions during the presidential speech which will be live on TV ha it has a plus 1 on it I know whose going

"Hey Anna you love the environment sort of you want to go" asked Wendy

Wow I was way off I thought she was going to drag poor Stan to the place haha

"Cant I have a court date coming up plus I have to speak with a bunch of people making sure I am fit to take care of matt even though he is almost 18 years old by then he can live on his own with out worries" said Anna

"Oh Wendy I would love to go I donate so much for the environment" said nana

Both Wendy and Stan looked at her

"Look guys I am not doing any funny business I promise I am kind of a 1 track mind kind of girl I screw once then I move on plus I have a baby on the way I need to take it easy on the sex" said nana

"What the fuck is she going on…ok why is Craig on the couch with tweek making out" I asked

"Hehe I told them they were too pussy to fuck in the living room" said cartman

Craig took tweeks pants off and bended him over then removed his pants took his dick out and entered tweek

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled

Yeah after the chaos with dad we moved the party to my place…my couch is being raped right now. Tweek is moaning the girls are watching and the guys are being scared for life Stan just threw craigs 20 bucks at him and Clyde left tweeks coffee maker on the counter (Clyde is kind of a douche bag he also tried to spike my drink but Anna decked him in the face yelling "my son is not cutting himself again asshole" I laughed)

Craig finished up and pulled his pants up tweek just laid there Wendy got him a bag of peas for his ass

"Here Stan a nice bottle of jack Daniels" said Craig

"Dude I am cutting off on the booze I have a problem" said Stan

"Dude I know its actually a joke drink it has coke in it" said Craig

I grabbed it and went for a sip….

"WAIT STOP OK CLYDE PAID ME TO GET STAN WASTED DON'T HURT ME ANNA" yelled Craig

We then kicked Clyde out of the party. Good tweek didn't have a gift for him. Clyde is a fucking asshole man. Nana got Anna a new wardrobe something more black then her normal outfits

"Wow I love it nana thanks," said Anna

Anna then got nana a gold necklace

"Wow its lovely how much did it cost" asked nana

"Shut up and open it," said Anna

Nana opened the locket attached to the necklace and it had a picture of us three together I walked up to them both and we all grouped hugged I loved nanas gift just as much as she did…then cartman did something that made me want to kick his ass

'HOLY SHIT NANA GOES COMMANDO SHE HAS NO PANTIES ON" yelled cartman

He was under her fucking dress skirt and butters face palmed him and hit cartman in the back of the head

"Damnit Eric what did I say about being mean," said butters

"Uhh not to be mean," said cartman

"Yes now don't make me not have sex with you tonight I know how much you love me entering your ass" said butters

Yeah I didn't need to know that but Wendy and bebe had a good laugh and Stan and Kyle laughed as well

"Wow I didn't know you were a bottom bitch," said Kyle

"Yeah man that's fucked up hey Wendy got a dress for him" asked Stan

Yeah the jokes were mean but cartman had a sense of humor…WHO THE FUCK KNEW

"Hey matt can you grab an extra pair of panties for me sense cartman reveled to the world that I free ball" said nana

I went to the emergency dresser downstairs (the movers accidentally brought 2 dressers when I ordered only 1 they gave me this one for free so its for nana just incase something happens over hear like a booty call or a wardrobe malfunction also butters uses it sometimes for his cloths not always though sense he always hangs his outfits

"Hey butters uggh here a framed picture of us when we uhh first got together" said cartman

The girls went from laughter to awes it looked like butters first real kiss (not the paid on he told me about)

"Wow cartman I didn't know you were so romantic," said Wendy

"Shut up hoe," said cartman

"Well I was going to bake you cookies but how about we just go upstairs for your gift big boy…"said butters

Uggh now I have that to look forward too

"Just don't make too much noise and stay out of my room," I said

They ran upstairs…and then a bang outside got out attention

"YOU BASTURD CHILD OF MINE THE POLICE WONT HELP YOU I WANT THAT FUCKING MONEY" yelled dad

Oh fuck me sideways dry with 2 men names bubba and black thunder

**A/N**

Yeah best random prison names I could think of lol

Wendy then tried to talk him down…. his drunk ass just bitched slapped her Stan then smacked him by the head with the bottle of jack. Dad didn't phase and then punched Stan twice till Stan passed out then Wendy got up…holy shit things got interesting then Wendy gave a MMA fight worthy of my dad left hook right hook jabs kicks hell even some ground moves like a Kimura lock that would break Brock Lesners arm unfortunately dad not only is a professional MMA fighter he also teaches MMA and he couched Brock before he got fired for drinking man he reversed the move and used it on her breaking her arm he then went to break her face when I finally lunged at him

"OK DAD YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN FIGHT ME" I yelled

I went to hit him but then Anna tackled me to the ground and then a super hero batman wannabe showed up

"Matt if you lay a punch on him then the abuse case is out the window you will look like you could of fought back then you would go home with him and he would be richer then ever and your mother would of lost you forever" said mysterion (yes nana told me about him)

He then blinded dad with smoke bombs and fire crackers dad grabbed him but mysterion was too quick mysterion then used his throwing knifes on dads legs but the police showed up…. AND DAD GOT OFF SCOTT FREE CAUSE THE POLICE SAW MYSTERION ATTACK DAD WHAT THE GOD DAMN PUSSY FUCKING SHIT IS THAT ALL ABOUT

"Freeze mysterion I cant believe I looked up to you," said the random cop

Mysterion then vanished in a puff of smoke and Kenny appears asking what happened saw Wendy hurt then ran to her picked her up and ran to the hospital on foot

"Uh Stan where is Kenny going with your girl friend" I asked

"He and Wendy are closer friends then me and Kyle are best friends lucky for him I trust him plus your mom is dating him" said Stan

"THAT WHORE IS NOT HIS FUCKING MOTHER HIS MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF HIM" yelled dad

"SHE IS A BETTER….

I cant say that mom was the best thing ever…I started to cry I then remembered the nights when I would craw in bed with her the injuries that she healed the cuts she kissed the hugs the kisses…I could control my emotions

"Why mom why did you have to die" I said

"ITS YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE" yelled dad

Kyle then punched dad and was arrested for assault

I was on the ground crying when a warm hug was wrapped around me I thought it was Anna but I looked up to see

"(Sniff) Lana what are you doing" I asked

"I never had a mother but I understand and I am here for you so cry on my shoulders matt I am here for you but only for tonight cause you still haven't shown that I can trust you in a relationship" said Lana

Well fuck she knows I like her but she said I haven't earned her trust…

Does she like me as well?

END OF FUCKING CHAPTER

Wow those emotions at the very end I got me tearing up that is a sign of strong writing…or me just being a pussy haha someone PM me asking if my mom was dead…no she is alive and kicking plus I just saw her today haha once again thanks Lana (if you don't know what I am talking about then you didn't pay attention to last chapter) for the ideas for the gift ideas also EbbyGothic also pitched in you 2 are awesome keep up the good work


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The mystery of Lana

Rated M for language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park, Lana or Anna

Chapter 18 The mystery of Lana

Matts P.O.V

I woke up in my bed with someone next to me I looked under the covers to see we are bother dressed (well I have briefs cause I hate sleeping with to much clothing) and next to me was Lana I woke her up and she smiled

"How are you feeling?" asked Lana

"Uhh good you" I asked

"I am always fine you were crying last night you even…drank some ale," said Lana

I then got up and walked out of the room she saw my tattoo and asked me what it was but I ignored her walked in the bathroom grabbed my skull blade Anna got me for Christmas and made another mark on me this is the 4th time I drank the 1st time I ever cut because of my dad he is an ass how dare he say Anna isn't a good mother she took me in when that asshole…kicked me out. Yes I told everyone I left but he locked me out of the house one day and I just walked away never turning back I grabbed his emergency money in the gym where he trained the fighters and took a total of 1000 bucks so yeah he was pissed I used the money to flee to Delaware where I found nana pick pocketing a couple they saw her and chased her down the street I grabbed her and hid her behind the alley way then I bought her dinner we instantly bounded then I told her the lie that I had enough of my dad and took his wallet punched him in the face and walked out…..I never could fight him cause he is dangerous and he has been known to kill.

"Matt you ok" asked Lana

I can't let her get hurt and now that he saw us together he will go after her

"Lana! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH THIS MAN?" yelled a voice

"T I didn't have sex he was drunk and I was helping him sleep," said Lana

I ran down with a bit of stress to find…CANADIANS. I never did like them dot eyed people and Lana is one of them great I have to act nice

"I never touched your daughter I was a fucking retard and drank when I vowed never too drink ever. She carried me to my room and put my stupid retarded drunk ass to bed" I said

The 2 Canadians looked pissed but they understood

"Look you seen like a nice guy but we care about our Lana more then life its self so if we ever find out she lost her virginity last night you will die we can find out these things" said Philip

"P T I did lose it but not to matt I lost it along time ago at a party in Canada" said Lana

The 2 Canadians just stood there

"I was so afraid to tell you because you liked him and you thought he was good for me" said Lana

They then hugged there daughter and apologized to me for yelling

"Look we are sorry we just care to damn much for her sense she was abandoned as a child thanks to those fucking Hawaiians" said Terrence

"HAWAIIANS" yelled butters

Butters was in the kitchen making breakfast in bed for cartman…with a side of frozen peas yeah that's an image I didn't need to think of

"I didn't know they were Hawaiian," said Lana

"Yes Lana they were we know who they are because the records show twin babies a boy and a girl separated because he didn't want a girl ever so he sent her to Canada in secret but a PI found out the family and we confronted them they paid us to keep quiet but we still wanted to tell you…Lana Stotch" said Terrence

Nanas

I got up and got dressed woke up red (yes we hooked up last night after the fight I am just as shocked as you) and ran out the door

"Wait nana" said red

"Yeah" I said

Red lips pecked my lips

"Can we talk later I have some stuff I want to talk about" said red

I threw up stupid morning sickness

"Sure" I said

We went our separate ways and I drove with my new license down to the hospital to check on Wendy. I saw Stan outside of the room with flowers aww so sweet

"Hey Stan" I said

He gave me a hug and we talked

"She still sleeping I want to kill that asshole" said Stan

"You and me both poor matt he is miserable he drank last night" I said

"Oh no another mark," said Stan

"Yeah probably with that new pocket knife Anna got him I love her but she needs to stop encouraging him to cut" I said

"Wendy is awake guys if you want you can see her now" said the nurse

We went into the room and Stan broke down into tears and held Wendy in his arms. The damage was more severe then we thought the arm not only broke but it needs surgery because the bone is stuck in the shoulder blade it is insane that the basturd got away with this cause of the whole self-defense card he fucking played.

"Hey sexy you're already in bed I see" I said

"Ha hey nana your sense of humor really helps," said Wendy

"Well out of all the chaos I hooked up" I said

"Really with who" asked Wendy

"Red" I said

Stan spat out his water in that stereotypical spit take like in movies and TV

"Wow red put out to you normally she is very uhh closeted about her sex life" said Wendy

"Yeah but she was so sweet I was gentle and it was romantic I am shocked. She wants to talk later about it" I said

"She wants to date you," said Kyle

Kyle and bebe showed up…HOLDING HANDS man last night was a match maker night

"Hey you 2 looks like something happened last night," said Wendy

"Nope" said bebe

"Yeah we just talked and well after Matts dad knocked me in the street bebe ran to me and well I kissed her in a dramatic I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE CAUSE I AM DYING moment" said Kyle

"We then talked all night and decided if he doesn't care that I strip then I don't care if he goes out with me and now we are dating…. well not till we go out Saturday" said bebe

Bebe kissed Kyle and left she told us she had an extra shift on the pole today and she needed to get there early or else she might get stuck with waitress duty and that's where the real pigs eat

"So you're dating a stripper," said Stan

"Dude don't make it weird it's only temporary till her mothers bills are paid" said Kyle

I had an idea but it will have to wait till Friday cause today is Wednesday and plot stats Friday is fun stripper day

"I love bebe to death but her stripping is dangerous and there was a guy who tried to ask her to his room lucky for her the bouncer kicked his ass out and escorted her to her car" said Wendy

"Well it's a risky business but someone's got to do it," I said

They all looked at me

Lana's P.O.V

So now I found out butters is my brother wow I had a crush on my big bro by 2 minutes I feel dirty

"YAY I have a sister and she is my best friend" said butters

I was so angry…I walked next door and bashed down the door (butters cant hurt him but I sure as hell can)

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU BITCH" said Mr. Stotch?

Butters dad was supposed to move last week but something fucked up in the moving so yeah he is still here and my fist connecting with his face felt so well

"YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME WHY" I yelled

He looked at me with a shit-eating grin

"Cause you are Satans kid" said Mr. Stotch

Yeah what an asshole

"HE IS RIGHT" said a voice

All of the sudden Satan appeared

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked

"Allow me to explain," said Morgan freeman

Matt and the gang appeared and matt fanboyed over Morgan freeman asking for an autograph

"What's up" said Satan

"When your mother was pregnant with butters Satan was traveling around the earth looking for himself when he met your mother and seduced her so when butters dad found out he was angry but let it slide but a rare occurrence happened that usually only happens when 2 separate sperm cells enter the womb at the same time twins can happen and your mother after sleeping with Mr. Stotch left that night in a fit of rage because he said he thought of someone else in bed Satan maybe gay but he saw the anger in your mother and sucked it up and slept with her and when Mr. Stotch found out that butters was his son and you weren't then he disowned you hoping you would die and have Satan take care of you but the attempt failed because he dropped you in the trash can on a pillow and a person found you and took you to Canada and now here you are" said Morgan freeman

"Wow" I said

"Why does when something need explaining you show up" asked butters

"Because when I do I get a freckle" said Morgan freeman

A sparkle hit his face and a freckle appeared then he walked away

"T and P looked confused and Satan just stared at me," I said

"Uhh Lana what are you doing" asked matt

"Oh shit that was supposed to be in my head," I said

"Yeah looks like the writer messed up," said Satan

So I am the spawn of Satan….

Great

END OF CHAPTER

Hahaha wow Lana you are definitely devilish but I didn't think you were satans child haha just kidding so yeah fun chapter to write and I usually stop typing at the 6 page mark so that's what I look on when I type not the word count. Answering a question someone PM me


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 super fun stripper day

Rated M for language and sexual situations

Warning lap dances appear lol

Disclaimer I don't own shit

Chapter 19 super fun stripper day

Nanas P.O.V

I wake up to matt red and Anna in my room red naked Anna with a cake and matt cheering happy birthday yes I am 17 today and not only is it amazing but now legally I can enter the strip club matt is still older then me by at least 9 months speaking of 9 months

"BLARG" I threw up on matt by accident

I don't get many gifts on my birthday cause it is 3 days after Christmas but its nice to see friend's lovers and family on this special day

"Hey matt stop staring at my boobs Lana will kill you," I said

"Nah she is spending the dad with butters AKA professor chaos she is now madam menace also she is planning on talking with her new dad she found out man it was awkward so yeah I am free to do anything" said matt

"Oh well red I hope u don't mind a lap dance," I said

"Why you offering and matt u keep staring I will cut your eyes out," said red

"Hey just ignore him he is not hurting anyone" I said

"Yeah matt maybe you should go let us girls talk alone love you" said Anna

He is still getting used to her being his new momma

"Uhh ok mom" said matt

He walked out and Anna handed me a bra and a skirt (I still don't wear panties and I hope bebe doesn't mind lap dancing girls

"So you going to tell me your plan with bebe" said red

"Yeah today's her last day stripping I told Wendy that we are having a birthday party there she responded with confusion but sucked it up" I said

We got dressed and I walked down stairs to see the gang already here poor Wendy sore from the surgery just got out last night but is wide awake and ready to party we all agreed no drinking cause weird shit happens then. We reached the new and improved raisins it has strippers and wings girls in there underwear waiting on us…god damn my lady parts are heated up I am a horny bitch all the time

"Damn Stan these girls are pretty hot" said Kyle

"Yeah I guess but we are not single so yeah don't get carried away" said Stan

"Hey I am giving nana a free pass so Wendy why don't you give Stan some 1s and let him go wild it is a party and you are here so nothing will happen" said red

Wendy giggled and handed Stan a roll we all agreed to use 300 bucks well not me but yeah more fun

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE" yelled bebe?

Wendy hugged bebe and we explained it's my birthday and I was a lap dance from her bebe agreed

"You ready no touching unless you want mike to kick you out" said bebe

"Huh I am a girl," I said

"Yeah sorry you can touch but please don't its just rehearsal for the drunks man I hate my job my dads friends come here I knew them sense I was a baby its sick they throw money at me and grab my ass even off the clock" said bebe

I stuff a check in her ass and she just stared at the number

"I may be my birthday but I am a giver now you need to earn that check so give me a show…

Wow I didn't see that kiss coming red didn't ether Kyle almost passed out and Wendy was in shock

Her ass was planted on my lap and she rubbed it slowly up my body then turned around and shook her boobs in my face and lets just say me no panties smart choice

"Wow bebe your good" I said

"I hate it perverts everywhere but I guess its good pay" said bebe

"I bet Kyle would love one of these in the future" I said

"Your damn right I would you paid her enough for 10000 lap dances" said Kyle

"Well I best tell Mack," said bebe

She went to her boss and told him the news he took it well and hugged her saying if something's ever happens or someone wants to hurt her to tell him and he will take care of her

We then left and went bowling

"AND IM FREE FALLING" sang bebe

"Honey I love your singing but it's getting old" said Kyle

"Sorry I am just happy I no longer have to strip for mom and not only do I have her money but I have a shit ton left over for college and cloths and condoms" said bebe

Kyle went red and I giggled

"I hope your ready Kyle she is an animal in bed," said matt

"Uhh heh iujf" said Kyle babbling

Bebe and Wendy giggled

"Yeah you can ask Stan how I am in bed" winked Wendy

Stan blushed

"Hey just ask me I know your insane even with girls" I said

Wendy then turned red bebe was shocked and I just then realized she didn't tell anyone…. woops

"Wow you slept with nana does Stan know" asked bebe

"Yes I do know because it was my Christmas present and if you judge her then you best judge me right now" said Stan

He then planted one on some random guy passing by. We all just stood there in shock Wendy was just as shocked I was shocked matt was holding in laughs Kenny and Anna were paying for the shoes

"Here is my number," said the random guy

We then busted out laughing

"I wasn't going to judge Stan but you proved your loyalty to Wendy that's for sure…. how was is" asked bebe

Stan threw up on the floor "horrible" said Stan then he ran to the restroom Wendy following him

"Well that was different whose ready to lose," said matt

He used to be on a bowling team before he got rich he played for money won 3 times…out of 23 tournaments that's a total of 3 grand each league but he had to split it with 2 others so he got 3 thousand dollars…we ate like kings for a good 3 days it was nice

Bowling was fun but we decided to go home Wendy had to rub ointment on her cast so it wouldn't stink Stan walked her home even slept over there with her she told me he was a nice teddy bear holding on to her.

Anna's P.O.V

I woke up with Kenny missing…. and a whole lot of yelling

"I WILL KILL YOU FUCKING CANADIAN BASTURD HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BABY SISTERS VIRGINITY" yelled Kenny

OH FUCK thank god he doesn't know where the handgun is

"Kenny calm down ok" said Karen

Ike ran out the door and Kenny was about to follow when I stopped him

"Look shes a big girl ok" I said

"SHES TOO YOUNG" said Kenny in tears

Karen chased after ike and I stayed with Kenny

"We haven't had sex because I was nervous about you always sleeping with women hell I am still waiting for your medical reports to make sure your clean" I said

Kenny didn't laugh

"She is only 14 years old," said Kenny

"Uhh her birthday was yesterday Kenny she is 15 and no I agree she is young…but so was I when I lost mine I was 16 and…got pregnant" I said

Oh boy story time

END OF CHAPTER

EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER MUHAHAHAHA I was on fumes when I wrote this ending I don't feel well plus shocked at wrestling so my mind is distracted don't worry I will make it up to you folks with some super fun lemon chapter…WITH Lana AS MY CO WRITER THIS WILL BE THE BEST LEMON EVER


End file.
